


The Teacher

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Fic, Kid Phil Coulson, Kid Thor, Kid Tony Stark, Molestation, Poor Tony, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Tony Feels, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Rogers' life was seemingly normal, a class of enthusiastic 1st graders to teach, enough money to pay the bills and live comfortably enough. But, life wasn't all it was hashed out to be where Rogers' was concerned. There was depression, secrets and a dying hope that some that would one day change. Lots of FEELS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Stella Meets Clint

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel Characters mentioned and used within this, fiction thing. I just like to play with them. I'll mention some trigger warnings for some people.  
> \- Child Abuse  
> \- Child Molestation  
> \- Mentions of Self- Harm  
> \- Depression  
> \- Suicide  
> \- Bullying/ Harassment  
> I'm trying to hit a lot of serious stuff with this.
> 
> This piece will also feature a transgender character, possibly some slash as well. Clint Barton is Tony Stark's Dad and Tony is a wee kid. Tony is also pretty shy and quiet in the start of this. Clint is also active duty military, however the military in this AU, unless you're deployed you don't receive a housing allowance. Depending on your rank, you could be classed as working poor or upper middle class. In this story…Steve Rogers is actually a Stella.

It was a crisp November morning in the city of New York. Stella Rogers' arm snaked out from under the covers to bat at the incessant noise coming from her alarm clock. It was warm and she did not want to get out of bed. After a few minutes, she admitted defeat and stumbled her way to the kitchen. She set the water to boil, while starting on breakfast, A simple breakfast wrap with peppers, eggs and some shredded ham. The bell on the kettle signalled and she made herself some pepper mint tea. With breakfast finished, Stella headed back to her bedroom to sort out her clothes for the day.

Stella found a nice white blouse and a cute purple flounce skirt she'd been meaning to wear. She also picked out her purple sequin hair clip to tie her look together. She took her time to curl her hair into rumply waves before putting on her hair clip. She brushed her teeth, made a mental note to pick up some tooth paste and then put on her make up. Stella put on her clothes, without looking in the mirror. She just couldn't deal with that this morning. Today was supposed to be a good day for her students. They would be making their own small wreaths for the class room window. December was only a day away.

The subway car was crowded and Stella honestly thought chivalry was dead and manners for that matter, as she was pushed and shoved around by patrons. She was even called a bitch by a rowdy business women who's path she'd be in. Once she got off the train and top side again. She hugged her jacket in and walked the four blocks to James Marshall Public School. She made it into the school a half hour before classes would start, giving her enough time to check her mail box. She set about setting up her lesson plan for the day. Then met her 1st graders outside to lead them into the class room.

 

She smiled as the children ambled into the classroom, some so bundled in winter clothes she'd wondered if the Michelin Man had fathered children. She chuckled as little Phil Coulson spun around trying to catch an end of his scarf to get it undone. Children were such a breath of fresh air she thought as she went over and helped the little boy.

" Thank You Ms. Rogers" Phil said before scampering off to play legos with Nicky Fury and Thor Odinson. They were a rag tag bunch but the best of friends. 

Once all the children were free of their winter clothes and had a few minutes to play, Stella flicked the lights on and off to let the kids know it was time to clean up and head to their seats. It took a few minutes but the kids were eventually seated and ready for the days' lessons. " Today and for the rest of the week we're going to learn about the different holidays that people celebrate this time of year." Stella said to her class, some looking very confused, while others curious. Stella read the story of Hanukah, while showing the class pictures of the menorah, a dreidel and other things associated with the holiday, until there was a knock on the door. She answered the door and was met with the sight of a small boy looking around just a little timidly and holding out a note from the principal. She smiled at him before taking the note. It would seem the young boy was Stella's newest student, Anthony Evan Barton.

Stella studied the boy for a bit. His hair was cropped close on the back and sides but long enough on top that it was just a little fluffy and sticking out, like he'd been running his hands through it. He was dressed simply in a plain grey zipper hoodie, with an almost threadbare black polo shirt underneath. His khakis were well worn and his sneakers were possibily the rattiest pair she'd ever seen. He had a small winter coat, which appeared to have mittens stapled to the cuffs of the sleeves under his arm. Stella's school was in a mostly well off area with kids from rather affluent families. However the odd child from a less fourtunate family found their way into the school due to zoning. Stella made a note to put a pamphlet for the school's reduced cost and free lunch programs in the boy's backpack before he left to go home.

Stella smiled softly as Anthony's eyes darted around the hallways and back to her and around again.  
" Hello Anthony, my name is Ms. Rogers and welcome to our first grade class"  
" T-tony" he said so quietly, Ms. Rogers could hardly hear him. 

Tony didn't like being called Anthony. It reminded him to much of his father and mother, they called him Anthony, insisted on it. His father wasn't a nice person. He was really really mean, he used to hit him until he cried. His mother wasn't nice either. She used to touch him in ways that made him feel weird. She'd hold him when he'd go pee, even though he could hold it on his own and she'd make him undress and stay naked until his tutor came again in the morning. She did other things and they seemed to hurt more then when his father hit him. It didn't stop until he crawled out his bedroom window late one night an ran away. They weren't like Clint, who he got to live with now. Clint was different. He wasn't rich like Tony's parents but, He was safe and Clint called him Tony.

" Pardon Sweetie?" Tony shook himself from his memories at the sound of Ms.Rogers voice.  
" I'm Tony, please call me Tony" The boy said it with such pleading in his deep brown eyes which Stella didn't understand where it came from.  
" Absolutely, Tony is very a nice name. How about you put your coat and bag in the empty cubby in the back. We're about ready for snack time. You came just in time"  
" OK" Tony said before quietly heading back to stow his things and take an empty seat by Phil.

Most of the day went off without a hitch, except craft time when Maria Hill managed to glue her shirt sleeve to the table and Nicky Fury and Thor thought decorating Nicky's eye patch with glitter would be festive. She'd also unstapled Tony's gloves from his jacket and sewed them on a string to go through his sleeves during lunch. Now she was just waiting until Tony's parents came to pick him up. Tony was a mostly quiet shy boy it seemed but he perked up a bit during the weekly science lesson. Stella was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of a man's voice.

" I am so incredibly sorry! " he said just a little out of breath. He was wearing full camouflage as though he'd come straight from the battlefield. The bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows was just a little weird. If it were not his military identification clearly visible she would have grabbed Tony and ran for the principals' office. His eyes were almost a stormy grey seeming to change with the angle of light. He was handsome but not in the traditional hollywood way. He was really rather attractive.  
" I'm sorry who are you?" Stella asked, he did not look familiar nor did he resemble any of the children in her class. She was used to mostly mother's picking their children up so sometimes the father wasn't always in her minds eye.

" Clint Barton Ma'am, I'm here to grab Tony. I got tied up on base" Stella thought perhaps Clint maybe Tony's step-father. They didn't look anything alike 

" Oh alright, in the future Mr.Barton perhaps you could arrange with your wife to collect Tony after school if it conflicts with your work." Stella was just a little peeved having Mr. Barton arrive almost an hour late. 

" I'm sorry ma'am, I'm single and Tony is my full responsibility. I've arranged with the base to have hours conducive to his school schedule but one of the cadets on base played the ass today and set off a small explosion on base. I had to fill out incident reports and talk to the MPs before I could leave." Clint said looking at a point above her shoulder. Stella felt like a bit of an ass.

" I'm sorry, I should of asked first" Stella said with sincerity as she captured his eyes. They really were amazing eyes.

" Thanks, see we just moved here two days ago. We really don't have a routine yet. It's a minor miracle we both remembered to put shoes on this morning and we don't know anybody just yet."

" It's alright, if your in a situation like this again. Please call the office and we'll work something out."

" Thank You so much, you're a lovely teacher" Clint said as he offered his hand and Stella took his. Ever so gently he kissed her hand with slightly chapped lips. He turned around to call Tony and didn't catch Stella's blush. Stella smiled as Clint playfully zipped Tony into his jacket backward and the quiet boy from earlier bursted into a fit of giggles before righting his own jacket by twisting around inside. She saw them out and collected her papers to grade and headed home.

Stella got home an hour later, she opened her apartment door. Put her bag by the door and her house keys on the hook before heading into the den to relax for a bit. She had a light dinner a simple chicken stir fry and finished grading her papers before retiring to her bedroom to have a shower and head to bed. Ever since Clint Barton had graced her presence, the soldier had been on her mind. Nothing could happen there, Clint was a soldier, he would be a prize for any women to land. Much less someone like her.

Stella was born Steven George Rogers in a hospital in the bronx. He grew up being forced to play with cars and G.I Joe. He was forced into boy scouts and baseball when all he wanted was to play with barbies and baby dolls, join brownies and wear pretty dresses and cute tops. Steve didn't figure out, she was Stella until college. Stella changed her name legally her senior year, she was disowned by her family and her best friend Bucky hated her for "Killing his Best Friend Steve" his words. 

Stella was lucky to be a slight 5'4, She didn't grow facial hair and her features were rather feminine from the start. Her shoulders were not broad either. Stella even had a rather soft voice that had always sounded just this side of girly. She was thankful because she was able to opt out of synthetic estrogen and still be read as the women she was. She grew her hair out and saved up for implants. she debated with her self over bottom surgery for three years and decided against it. A pussy would make her more of a women at least on the outside, but she couldn't reconcile with the fact she could loose all sexual sensation and pleasure from her genitals. The only person who knew about her situation was Principal Bruce Banner. He was remarkably accepting of it and treated her as any women should be. She might have considered a guy like him…if Bruce wasn't married . Long story short, Clint Barton would never go for a girl like her.

With these thoughts swirling through her head and breaking down all of her defences. With a strangled sob, she slid down the wall of the shower. For a fleeting moment she held the blade of her razor in her hand before it clattered on the tiled floor beside her. She'd promised herself she'd never cut again when she made her new years resolution. Her tears ran dry and she pulled herself to her feet. She finished showering. She brushed her teeth and took her anti-depressants before pulling on her favourite nightie and getting in bed. She pulled a pillow to her chest and hoped tomorrow would be a brighter day.


	2. Boo Boos and Animal Crackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with little Phil, I decided to make Phil something of a talker. I thought it'd be fun and kind of ironic to mention Coulson's infactuation for Captain America, and Stella having no clue what a Captain America is.

Stella woke up the next morning completely exhausted, a combination of a poor nights sleep and the heart wrenching cryfest she'd had in the shower. With a sigh she got out of bed, downed her medication and made a note to call her therapist. Her appetite was shot, so she just had a muffin and some tea before heading into work. The weather was a little dreary and the ride on the subway, mundane. She gave the homeless man on the corner a few spare bucks, before heading to the school. Some people had it worse than her.

She let her kids into class and allowed them 15 minutes of free play, All of the kids seemed to be enamoured by a new life sized set of building block and where busy making forts. Signalling class to start, she smiled as the kids all dropped their homework from the previous night into her inbox. She called a stern warning at Thor for not using his inside voice, the boy really should come with a remote for volume. She started the kids on their math work sheet for the day and started to grade some of the previous night's english homework.

Last night's homework was a paragraph about their favourite toy and why. Thor wrote about a big inflatable hammer that made thunder sounds when you hit things. Which was typical Thor if it was loud, rowdy and made noise. Nicky Fury wrote about his tennis ball gun, he liked to shoot at his sister's boyfriends, Stella chuckled at the boy defending his sister's honour so gallantly. Phil wrote about his Captain America shield toboggan. Stella wasn't exactly sure what a Captain America was and she made a note to google it. Tony wrote about his teddy bear Jarvis that used to be Clint's but, he gave him to Tony. Stella squeed for moment over the image of Clint Barton with a Tatty Teddy. Stella stopped her grading when Tony came up with his math sheet not even seven minutes later.

" Are you having trouble with a question Tony, would you like me to show you how to do it?" The boy shook his head.  
" No thank you, I'm finished" Tony said with a toothy grin.  
" Finished, are you sure Tony"  
" Yes Ma'am and none of them are wrong" Tony said with just a hint of smugness in his 6 year old voice.  
" We'll let's take a look mister" she said fondly at the child, who gave her a bit of challenging look.

To Stella's surprise all of the math was right. Tony had then went on to point out why both of the word problems were "stupit" with math. She briefly pulled out a calculator to check the math Tony added to support his argument. It was all right and he'd done it all in his head.

" Tony, how'd you know all of this stuff, it wasn't part of the lesson or the assignment" Stella said as she pointed to his added math.  
" Am... Am I in t-trouble?" The boy asked quietly stuttering over his own words.  
" No sweetie, you're not in trouble. I just want t know how you know this stuff." She asked him in a soothing voice.  
" Numbers make sense. The first one it's not as much work if you have a fer, forma"  
" Formula" Stella substituted  
" Yeah one of that, cause it's only one part the X that changes. Instead of having to count, and count and count some more" Tony said becoming the most animated she'd ever seen him.  
" The second one, why walk 10 miles left, and walk 5 more going down. When you can walk 11 and bit going this way" Tony said making diagonal motions with his finger.  
" Can I have different math, this math isn't fun. Maybe spizicks, I like spizicks."  
" We'll see Tony" Stella sent him on an errand to get the colouring sheets for the day's history class, while the other children finished there math sheets. She'd talk to Principal Banner about getting a harder math book for Tony. The boy had an understanding of math that was quite complex.

Lunch time rolled around, Stella gave up on trying to stop the students from trading snacks and lunches on home lunch days. It just wasn't worth it. She allowed it as long as each student had a fruit or vegetable, sandwich, 1 treat and a drink.

" Hey Tony, what did you get for lunch" Phil asked the new kid. Phil noticed that Tony didn't talk to anybody yesterday. Some of the kids thought the new boy was weird. Phil thought he was quiet and probably a little scared. Tony reminded him of a horse his Dad has. The horse was skittish and would only play with Phil if he waited patiently with a carrot in his hand for a long time.

" uh, I don't know yet. Clint made it when I was sleeping" Tony said while opening the paper bag that held his lunch.  
" Will you tell me when you find out?"  
" Sure" Tony didn't quite know why the other boy was so interested in his lunch.  
" Is Clint your big brother? I have two big brothers Aaron and Damien and a big sister Paige. Sometimes Paige makes my lunch if Mommy gets too busy."  
" He's my….He's my Clint. I live with him"  
" Oh, you don't live with your mommy and daddy?" Phil was curious. He didn't know anyone, who didn't live with their mommy and daddy.  
" Nope" Tony thought Phil asked to many questions, but Phil was the first kid to talk to him.  
" Why? doesn't that make you sad?" Phil new he'd be sad if he didn't get to live with his mommy and daddy.  
" No, I'm not sad. I'm happy. Well I think this is what happy feels like. My mother and father were mean, they they scared me." Tony said quietly so only Phil could hear him. He was not sure why he told Phil, but he did.  
" That why you live with Clint now?"  
" Yeah"  
" I'm glad you get to live with Clint, so you don't have to be scared anymore." Phil said to Tony. Phil went to a funeral with his family once, it was really scary. Phil didn't like being scared and he was happy that Tony didn't have to be scared anymore.  
Tony nodded his head at the boy beside him. He was still scared a bit, but he knew Clint would protect him.  
" Tony?"  
" Yes Phil?  
" Whatdya Get?" Tony looked at Phil and they both laughed.

Tony ended up trading his baloney sandwich for Phil's turkey. Phil's mom didn't let him have baloney at home and Tony would rather turkey over baloney any day. They both shared the lettuce and onions from Phil's sandwich so they both had some. Phil traded Tony a pudding cup for his applesauce. Tony had carrot sticks and Phil had cucumber, Tony had no dip so Phil shared his. Stella smiled from her desk as she saw the two boys sharing their lunch. It seemed little Tony finally made a friend. 

Stella taught the kids about King Arthur and his round table for thier history lesson. The children practiced their vocabulary words for tomorrow's test and they even got in a game of seven up before the dismissal bell rang. She'd been notified by Principal Banner that Clint would be running late again today. He'd said the solider had sustained a few minor injuries on base that'd keep him a little longer. She had Tony help her hang the the wreaths the children had made yesterday. Fifteen minutes later Stella heard a knock, a small clatter and muffled curse from behind the door. When she opened the door, she found Clint Barton trying to manage his bow and tact vest in one hand while trying to prevent his quiver from falling off his shoulder which was held in a sling. She was really going to have to ask about the bow and arrow thing.

A quick " uh hi" was all Clint managed before Stella was tutting and ushering him into her classroom and directing him to sit down on her chair. Tony was still hanging a few wreaths, oblivious to the arrival of his Dad. She found the boy would get completely lost in whatever task he was working on.

" You know the last time I sat on a teacher's chair, I was wrapped on the knuckles by ruler wielding nun" Clint said with what Stella assumed was a smirk. His hair was plastered to his head, with bits of wet snow still clinging to in it's locks. His face was flushed and pinched with pain.  
" I can promise you, you will not be attacked by any stern nuns, Mr. Barton." Stella said amusement written all over her face.  
" Please, Call me Clint. Mr. Barton sounds like I'm going to get in trouble."  
" Alright Clint" Stella said and rolled her eyes at the man in front of her.  
" How about we get you some tylenol, when was the last time you ate anything?"  
" Thismurning" Clint mumbled. He'd been skipping meals on base to save up the extra money to get Tony a pair of snow pants before winter really set in. People had a bit of a misconception regarding the military and how much it paid and it's subsidies for it's soldiers. The only time housing, food, dental and medical were covered in full was during deployment. Even as an E-3 in the Marines Corp, he made just a tad over minimum wage.  
" Don't mumble mister" Stella used the same voice she used on her kids on Clint and red tinged his cheeks. Stella thought it was adorable.  
" This morning Ma'am" Clint said.  
" So polite, Well we'll get you a sandwich and some juice."  
" It's ok, really. I don't want to impose"  
" Clinton"  
" Yes Ma'am?"  
" Hush"  
"……" Clint was speechless. He bet if Ms. Rogers were not so gosh dang pretty, she'd make one hell of a drill sergeant.  
" You got told" Tony chirped in from the top of a bookshelf he was standing precariously on while putting up the last wreath.  
" Tony three point stand, put a foot on the window sill and a hand on the window" Clint said with a hint of exasperation. Before looking over at a rather mortified Stella.  
" He's fine, if he falls he'll land on the foam jumbo blocks and roll"  
" He's, are you crazy? Tony get down from there right now." Stella said only to watch in horror as Tony hung the last wreath on the window and pushed himself off from the wall and fell onto the blocks and rolled down.  
" Tony, Tony are you alright" She said, only to have the boy dust himself off.  
" It looks nicer when he does it" he said pointing at Clint.  
" Lots of practice" Clint said with a grin. At Stella's blank look he elaborated.  
" I'm a sniper, high places are kind of my thing. I figured out what he was doing the second he started climbing the shelf"  
" You, You saw him climbing the shelf" She said incredulously  
" Yup, it was a low shelf and the foam blocks where there. He's seen me drop on the climbing walls on bass and roll out on the crash mats below. He's tried it a few times off his window sill and onto his bed."  
" You're a strange man Clint Barton."  
" Thank You."  
" You're impossible, Tony would you like some animal crackers?"  
" Animal crackers in my soup, Monkeys and Tony's and Hawkeye's too" both Tony and Clint started to sing causing Stella to chuckle. It seemed Tony was a whole new boy when Clint was around.  
" I guess thats a yes" she said before going to the mini fridge with the sandwiches she kept on home lunch days incase a student forgot theirs, she grabbed a couple packages of animal crackers from the snack cupboard. Stella ruffled Tony's hair as she passed by and didn't notice Clint's flinch. Clint knew Tony didn't like being touched by people, especially women. When Tony's only reaction was trying to pat down his habitually tufty hair, he left out a sigh. 

Stella came back, with her small haul and gave the boys each a package of animal crackers, and pulled out a package of saltines from her purse for herself.  
" I'm was not sure what you'd like, but I brought a peanut butter and honey sandwich from the fridge. If you'd rather plan jelly or maybe cheese I can switch it for you."  
" No thank you, this is perfect" Clint said with nearly childish glee as he eagerly pulled the two pieces of bread apart and put animal crackers in his sandwich and took a bite. Clint could feel Ms. Rogers' eyes on him so he looked up and said.  
" What?"  
" Nothing, just an interesting combination is all."  
" Don't knock it until you try it." Clint said, ever the eight year old, which made Stella giggle.  
" It's gross" Tony said matter of factly.  
" I'm finished my animal crackers, can I please play with the snap circuits?"  
" Of course sweetie just put them away when your done" Tony started to scamper off and was halted by Clint's stern voice.  
" Don't you dare try and wire the microwave or something into those snap circuits Tony Evan Barton"  
" I won't"  
" Alright, have fun" Clint said with a smile  
" Wire the microwave into a snap circuit toy Clint?"  
" Uhh, Yes. He's a very smart boy. A little to much for his own good. He's all book smart right now and hasn't grown into the common sense to match it." Clint said with an infinite amount of fondness in his voice.

" I noticed that today when he brought up his math sheet and added extra math, that I needed calculator to solve." Stella said just a little in awe.  
" Thats about right, I'm thinking of having him do my taxes." Clint said and the two adults shared a laugh.

They continued to munch on their snack and make small talk. When Clint finished his sandwich.  
" Ms. Rogers, I never did get your name?"  
" You got half of it already"  
" I asked the door for the other half, he wouldn't give it up. We aren't on speaking terms right now" Stella laughed, the man was smug, kinda snarky and underneath it all. He seemed very sweet.  
" It's Stella"  
" Stella, I was thinking maybe we could do this again. Without the small furniture, maybe I could cook you dinner?" Clint said.  
" Are, Are you asking me on a date?" Stella was sure she was hearing things wrong or that she was hearing what she wanted to hear. When the man had said something else.  
" Umm, Ahh Yeah, no uh Yeah. Unless it's too soon or you don't want to, your pretty not that I'm just interest in your looks and uh…I'm just going to shut up now" Clint mumbled, his face lit up red like Rudolph's nose.  
" Thank you Clint, I'd like that"  
" Oh you would, awesome Tony is usually in bed by 7:30pm. Feel free to come over anytime after that. What day works for you?."  
" how about Friday?"  
" Perfect"  
" whoa it's almost Five, we've been talking an hour crazy. I better get the minion home and started on his homework." Clint said as he fiddled and tried to get his tact vest on one handed. It'd be easier to carry his quiver and arrows.  
" Here let me help" Stella said and helped him get his vest on and clipped his quiver in place.  
" You're lucky you aren't my student, I'd have to take away a sticker for not wearing your hat in this weather"  
" Oh I have one in the left breast pocket of my vest. I just didn't feel like wearing it. Kinda hard to put on properly with one hand"  
" Tisk, Tisk" Stella said as she retrieved the BDU hat from his pocket and put it on his head.

With Clint and Tony both dressed and ready for the weather. Stella saw them out before grabbing her own clothes, purse and papers to grade. The subway ride home was some what pleasant, For a subway. That night she had a caesar salad for dinner before taking a shower and heading to bed. Stella laid back in her bed and thought today had been a good day. She took her pills and then went to bed. Meanwhile two towns over in a tiny apartment in a low income yet safe area of town. Clint Barton was fast asleep on the sofa with the boy that had melted his ice cold heart sound asleep cuddled up on his chest. Tony had, had a nightmare and sought refuge on the sofa with Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading. I'm still laying foundations for the main characters of this Story. Stella, Clint and Tony. However Phil and Thor will probably show up quite a bit. I'm working on how I'd like to work Natasha into the story. Maybe as Stella's therapist.


	3. Dorito Casserole and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up hope everyone is doing well. I really enjoyed reading your comments on previous chapters. They definitly help me stay motivated. 
> 
> Warning there is some foul language in this chapter.

It wasn't to long before Friday rolled around. It took Clint a couple of attempts to get Tony all squared away and tucked in bed. Truth be told, he resorted to bribery. He promised Tony a brand new AC/DC cd. He'd won a $20 gift card to HMV the other day when he'd went in to check it out. Clint was more of a Sting guy, but the stuff Tony liked, he could tolerate. 

Clint had prepared his famous Dorito Mexicoma Casserole. He'd learned to cook a lot of poor man's food over the years. An abusive father, foster care and then being homeless made sure of that. Those were some of the reasons he'd fought so hard to keep Tony away from his parents, and out of the system. He'd also prepared a side salad for dinner. If he was honest with himself, he was completely terrified, he thought the date would go to hell before it even started and it would all be his fault. Clint didn't think he was much of a catch. He was a broke and battle hardened soldier with post traumatic stress disorder. Not someone you'd want to bring home to mom.

They'd been fully moved-in since the first night. There were two boxes to shove in closet and the apartment was pretty spartan so nothing really needed cleaning. Clint had joined the military at the age of 17, he didn't really own any clothing that were not issued by the Marine Corps, except his favourite black button shirt with the purple stripes. It'd been his birthday gift from Tony. He found out a week after his birthday from a base commander the little boy had shined his boots for two weeks to get the extra pocket money. Clint didn't think he'd ever felt so loved in his life. He decided to wear that, with a pair of tan BDUs. He got dressed, checked the food again, which wasn't hard to manage one handed, than sat down to wait for Stella.

It was quarter to eight when Stella reached the apartment complex for the address Clint had given her. It was a low income area, but she was not to surprised by this. It looked like the tenants tried to keep the place respectable. There was signs of a few dying flower beds and a small little park off to the side and a basketball net had been fixed to a wall of the building. Stella walked into the entry and buzzed for Clint.

" I'll be down in a second" was all she head before the intercom was cut off. She read the community bulletin board to pass the time. It took Clint a few minutes to reach the foyer and he was smiling as he opened the entry door to let Stella in. 

" Hello, I'm sorry about cutting the intercom off so abruptly Stella. It just really messes with my hearing aids. Like putting a microphone by an amplifier. It actually kind of hurts." Clint rushed out, and Stella chuckled.

" That's quite alright Clint, I never noticed your hearing aids before." She said seeing the hearing aids and their purple cords snaking around the shell of his ear for the first time.

" Oh, you wouldn't have noticed the one's I wear for work at all, unless you knew to look for them. They're actually very small and fit further into my ears." he said, he didn't mind explaining them.

" Come here" Stella said softly before fixing the man's twisted collar. She smiled softly at his half stuck up hair.

Clint offered his hand, to lead Stella up to the apartment. The walk up was short.

" This is me" Clint said as he opened the door and lead her in. Stella looked around. It was modest. She noticed Clint's bow and another wooden one hanging on wall hooks and with arrows neatly putt away in bins on shelves abbot Tony's reach. There was a shelving unit fashioned out of silver milk crates and Stella found they suited the space and the man beside her. The artist in her just loved the coffee table made from repurposed pallets, 2X4s, plywood that was varnished and stained. It had lego plates glued to the top on the far end with the start of a lego project being built.

" Oh my gosh Clint, I love your table it's just so, so cute!"  
" Thanks"  
" Stella, You look beautiful" Clint said taking her all in. She was wearing a simple skirt in a blue floral design and a soft yellow blouse that kind of flounced at the hips. Her hair was done in lose waves and her bangs where swooped to the side held in place by a simple steel clip. Clint loved that she was also wearing just a simple pair of white converse shoes. She was just breathtaking in her beauty and simplicity. 

" Aww thank you, you don't look to bad yourself handsome." Stella found the purple in his shirt really made his eyes pop. She could get lost in those eyes and never want to be found, ever.  
" Clint I wasn't sure if you'd have prefered wine or beer, so I ended up bringing a bottle of apple cider instead" Stella said kind of shyly, she thought they could sip apple cider and watch the snow softly drift from the sky.  
" No, Cider is great. It's perfect…..oh gosh, my manners! Can I take your coat?" Stella smiled as she handed Clint her coat and laughed when the archer spun around and hung it on a hockey stick.  
" Sorry, I forgot about putting up hooks for coats and stuff."  
" Don't worry about it"

Clint pulled out a chair for Stella, and then dished out Dinner. To be honest, Stella didn't know what she was actually eating, but she knew it tasted amazing. She told Clint how much she enjoyed it taking great pleasure in seeing his cheeks heat up and his shy " Thank You". They'd talked quietly over dinner. 

A sleep rumpled little Tony ambled into the kitchen obviously wearing one of Clint's USMC sweat shirts that was falling off his shoulder. He had Jarvis talked under one arm, while he tiredly rubbed one of his eyes. He spared her a sleepy wave, before asking Clint if he could have a little cup of warm milk. Tony wrapped his arms around one of Clint's legs and rested his head against his hip, while the milk warmed in the microwave. With his milk done, Tony was practically asleep on his feet, While Clint all but carried him and Jarvis back to bed, Tony really was an adorable child Stella thought. He was a little short for his age and watching him stand on his tippy toes to get his cup onto the counter safely was the cutest thing Stella had ever seen.

Clint heated up some of the apple cider, he handed Stella a mug of her own and they made their way to the sofa. Which really was a lot more like a day bed it was so wide. They continued to talk. They talked about their favourite movies and books. Stella ask about his archery. He asked about why she chose to be a teacher. He found out that she loved to paint and draw and she learned about his love for baking. She asked why Tony called him Clint, he told her the truth well a tip of the iceberg and told that maybe one day Tony would tell the rest but it was really the boy's story to tell.

They'd been drift closer through the night. Stella turned to look at Clint again and he caught her lips in a soft chaste kiss. It was everything a first kiss should be. When he pulled back, her cheeks for tinged pink and leaned back in for another and she met him halfway. This one was ignited with a bit more passion. Stella had one hand on his flank an she could feel the muscle contract and expand with his body's movement, while the other soft carded through the hair at the nape of his neck. Clint's injured arm was softly sandwiched between the side of her body and his chest. This good arm was just above her hip.

Clint, Clint was in heaven. He loved kissing and being kissed. Stella's lips were perfect. They were not thin, nor where they very plump, they were just right. They were soft against his own, he tasted a hint of her mango lip gloss when he pulled her lower lip between his own and ran his tongue soft over it. His sprained shoulder was starting to cramp, so he moved his good arm to get into a more comfortable but a few of his fingers' accidentally dipped past the elastic waist part of her skirt, but still on her hips and Stella roughly pushed him off and backed right into the corner of the coach furthest from him. Clint ignored the pain that radiated through his shoulder when it was jostled. It broke his heart, reminded him of when he first got Tony. Tony would be scared if he accidentally broke something and would hide and avoid him, while shaking and crying. Tony thought he'd beat him, like Howard Stark his bastard of a father.

He felt like an utter asshole. He knew he'd ruin the date. It was so stupid and inconsiderate of him not to ask what Stella's boundaries were. He'd never forgive himself if it sent into a flashback or a panic attack reminding her of past events, she'd tried to bury in the past and build walls around.

" Stella, I'm sorry…..so sorry. Please, listen to me" Clint said and tried to reflect as much honesty and sincerity into his eyes. 

Stella was panicking. She felt Clint's fingers probe beneath the top of her skirt. She didn't know if he meant to, didn't know if he was angling for more, but she pushed him off anyway. She darted as far away as she could get on the sofa and curled in on herself. She didn't know what she was thinking when she said yes to Clint's date proposal. She foolishly thought she'd get a little more time with the handsome archer. If he found out her secret and her shame, he be disgusted and he'd start a world of hell for her. She remembered the last guy she'd tried to be with. She'd had the bumps on her arm from where he'd broken it in a fit of rage. He'd caused problems for her at work and she had to move to another city to escape it. That's when she changed her last name from Washington to Rogers.

Stella raised her eyes, at the quiet whispered apology. Clint has moved from the sofa entirely and was now sitting on the floor with his back against the coffee table. Honesty and sincerity radiated from his eyes, but those eyes which were once a vivid grey, where dimmed and shadow by sadness, pain and hurt.

" I'm sorry, I know you don't have to trust me and I'm generally stupid jerk. But I promise, I'm not a bad guy and I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. Please, don't be scared." Clint said, like he were talking to a small caged and scared animal.

" It's nothing, I'm…I'm fine" Stella lied, Clint knew it. He knew not being fine like the backs of his eyelids. He thought he was FINE when he came back from Afghanistan. He was anything but.

" No"

" Fuck You" Stella hissed, the way Clint was sitting he blocked the way to the front door.

" Stella it's not fine, your, not fine" 

Clint had her corner, and he wasn't going to let her leave. She knew it. She started preparing her resignation letter to give to banner in her head. Clint would find out, he'd call her names and demand Tony be removed from the disgusting creature that was his teacher. Stella loved those kids she didn't want anything to upheave their schooling so she'd leave before Clint could start anything. She new this drill well.

 

" I'm broken Clinton, my body isn't right and I'm disgusting" Stella said. There was so much brutal honesty and self-hate in that statement it blew Clint away.

" Stella what are you talking about, your, your beautiful."

" I'm not Clint, I'm just not OK. Just let me leave" Said tears streaming down her face. Part of Clint wanted to get up and move, let her go, but he couldn't. He liked her, he really liked her liked her. She didn't scare Tony, Clint liked that she way sassy and bold enough to challenge him. She didn't belittle him for being a poor soldier. There was just something in Clint that was telling him to hold on and never, ever let go.

" No, give me one, one good reason why your broken and why your disgusting and then I'll let you leave" Stella lost all her fight, she just couldn't fight this anymore and she gave a defeated whimper. If she gave Clint what he wanted, she could go home and cry herself to sleep and try not to make a suicide attempt on her own life behind closed doors.

" I have a penis" it came out garbled in a strangled sob.

Clint had been expecting a lot of things, that did not even flit across his radar. He was stunned, felt lied too for a fleeting second. He wasn't gay, he didn't fancy men…at all. Clint thought things out, he could hear Stella's quiet sob in the back of mind. But he still went through the thought process he'd always gone through on every shot he'd ever taken as sniper. In that moment, he decided he could work with Stella having a cock of her own. He thought maybe it was something she chose not amputate because of complications that could arise or something. When it came down to it, He liked her, if he were honest probably loved her. He didn't love a pussy. Carefully he reached out and grabbed the hand he could reach.

" It's OK, I know you might not think that, but I'm ok, I think it's Ok" Clint said and Stella broke into a fit of unrestrained sobs. Nobody had ever told her it was ok, that she still had a penis. Not even other transgendered women. But here Clint was open and honest saying it was. She threw herself into his open arm, and he buried her face into the crook of his neck and rubed his open hand up and down her back shushing her, telling her it'd be ok in a soothing voice.

Stella had exhausted herself crying, Clint was sure she'd soaked through his shirt with her tears, but she was still there and thats all that he cared about. Clint excused himself, after he made sure that Stella wasn't going to leave. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and walked across the hall to his room changed into a pair of worn sweats. He took of his shirt, reset the sling for his shoulder and took out an old pair of clean sleep pants he had from when he first enlisted in high school JROTC at 15 and one of his USMC t-shirts.

" Here Stella, change into these. You're going to stay here tonight. Because I don't feel good about leaving you to your own devices tonight. There is a spare toothbrush on the counter with some toothpaste and there is a clean orange towel too if you feel like showering. Now go on, I'll be here when you get back.

Stella took the pyjamas and made her way to the small spartan bathroom down the hall  
Stella brushed her teeth, cringing at the sickly sweet kids' watermelon toothpaste. Took a quick shower and put on the pyjamas and took the hair clip out from her hair before heading back to the sofa. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Tony waiting on the other side of the door. He hugged her around the legs like he'd done to Clint earlier that night.

" Night Ms. Rogers" he said before heading into what she assumed to be his room.

Clint smiled at her softly, the shirt was a bit big and the pants where still a little to long but they'd do. 

" Come' ere" He said with his arm open again. relieved when Stella came over and returned the hug cuddling into his neck. Clint manoeuvred them around until they were both stretched out across the sofa. Stella cuddled at his side with her head resting on the part of his chest undisturbed by the sling and an arm around his waist. His arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting above her hip.

" It's alright, go to sleep" Clint said before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and telling her to grab the blanket from the back of the sofa. It'd been the one thing Tony brought when he ran away from his parents. It was a queen sized quilt with the ABCs and cars on it. It'd been a gift from a house keeper that worked for his parents until she past away of old age. Clint liked it, it was their " couch snuggle blanket". 

Both tucked in, Stella burrowed into his warmth and slowly fell asleep. Clint could feel her flaccid dick pressed against this hip. It twitched a bit when he used that leg to scratch his other foot. It was weird, he'd never felt another penis against him so intimately, yet innocently. It wasn't disgusting it was just different but he was ok with that.

Clint finally nodded off himself knowing they'd work through this one step at a time. Even if nothing ever became of their relationship romantically, he wanted to make sure Stella had somebody to depend on and a life long friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think. I alway try and reply to comments.


	4. Clint Did you Have  Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and finds his teacher Ms. Rogers and wants to know if she and Clint had a Sleep over. Just a cute fluffy wee chapter and generally tiny Tony fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, I also want to thank everyone who has been reading this piece. I hope you've got some chances to check out my other stuff.  
> Feel free to comment. I love getting feed back, responding to and getting to know my readers.

Tony woke up with the sun beaming onto his face. He plastered Jarvis over his eyes, he didn't want to get up yet. Eventually he admitted defeat and took off his t-shirt and hung it on his bedpost. He walked his nude little self over to his dresser, it was really a tool chest but Tony liked it. He pulled out a t-shirt that said Marines on it. It looked just like the one's Clint wore to work. He grabbed a pair of plain grey sweat pants and pulled out his orange boxer- briefs. He really liked the boxer-briefs, his mother said only dirty boys wear them and he was only allowed to have white briefs at home. Tony threw each item onto his bed smiling when two out of three of them landed on the bed. He stopped in front of the mirror to make muscle man poses on his way to the bed. He saw Clint do that once in the bathroom, he thought it was funny. Now he did it to. After he got dressed he left his room.

Tony poked his head into the archer's room to see if he was awake, but he wasn't there. Tony figured he was probably in the kitchen. It was saturday, saturdays were special because they had eggs, ham and peanut butter on toast. The rest of the week they'd only have cereal or just toast for breakfast. Tony's mean parents were rich so Tony knew that Clint didn't really have money, he was house poor. He'd heard a servant worker of his father's say that how Tony lived now was house poor. Tony did not mind being house poor, as long as he got to be house poor with Clint.

Tony saw Clint's foot sticking over the end of the couch and made his way there. He saw Ms.Rogers beside his Clint. 

" Did you and Clint have a sleep over Ms. Rogers?"  
" Hi, Sweetie. I guess we did."  
" Oh, how come you didn't bring a stuffy?"  
" It's ok, I used Clint to cuddle"  
" Oh..but if you roll over a teddy bear, he doesn't cry if you hit him in the balls, Clint does. I've done it"  
Stella couldn't help herself as she laughed silently at the boy, while trying not to disturb the slumbering man beside her.

Stella gently extricated herself from in behind Clint and the back of the sofa and tiptoed her way to the kitchen. Tony looked at her like she the dull knife in the draw.

" What?" she said at boy, who just stared back with pure exasperation.  
" His hearing aids are on the counter, you know he's deaf right? You should cause he was wearing his purple ones last night and those stick out like a Chrisamis in the desert." Tony rambled.  
" He's not going to hear you walking."  
" Oh, What would you like for breakfast Tony. How about some french toast?" Tony thought about it, he'd never had french toast before.  
" Yes please" Tony said, before asking if Stella needed any help. Stella ruffled his hair before shooing him out to wake up Clint.

Tony thought waking Clint up was fun, because he couldn't yell at him. He also could not shake him really hard. Clint got scared if you shook him awake or threw water on him. Clint has something called PTSD, Tony didn't know what that really meant but he knew it wasn't a nice thing to have. So instead Tony would tickle the archer's foot or tickle his nose with a pipe cleaner. He'd laugh when Clint would try and bat whatever was bugging him away before prying his eyes open.

After tickling Clint for awhile the archer finally woke up and Tony wasted no time scrambling to climb all over the archer for a morning cuddle. He didn't get good cuddles before he lived with Clint. Just a lot of bad touches, so Tony soaked up ever minute of it. A few minutes later Stella enticed them into the kitchen with food. Together they had a good breakfast. Tony wouldn't let Stella leave to go home until she promised to have another sleep over with Clint so he could have french toast and they could all watch a Christmas movie.

Clint thought it was a great idea and he counted it a win, when Stella said she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!


	5. Tiny Tony's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a chapter with a little more Tony and Clint bonding and some more of Tiny Tony and Munchkin Phil's friendship. It's a fun fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made little Phil Anemic. Phil is also a sweet boy and can be snarky when he wants to. Thanks so much for the Comments on the Last Chapter, they were great t read and I love getting to know all you readers.

Since Tony had behaved so well on Friday night, and Saturday morning while Stella was over. Clint told the boy, if he wanted he could invite a new friend from school to spend the night. Tony thought about it for a little bit. He'd met a few kids at school. He liked Thor, but Thor only had one volume and that was really, super loud and Tony didn't want his new friend to accidentally scare Clint. Tony knew Thor would feel bad, Tony thought maybe he could teach Thor to be quieter and he could come over another night. He didn't mind Nicky Fury, but Nicky always seemed like he was plotting something and he was just a little to bossy. Tony really liked Phil and he thought Clint would like Phil to. Phil was also pretty quiet and he was smart to. Not as smart as Tony, but he was smart. He helped Tony with spelling and Tony helped him with math. He'd invite Phil over.

Clint called Stella so he could get Phil's phone number so Tony could invite him over. Stella didn't think much of it since little kids exchange numbers all the time. Tony called Phil, and the other boy practically squeaked before begging his mommy to please say yes. She asked to talk to Clint, and with Clint's promise to make sure Phil took his pills before bed and to have the boys in bed before 9:00. Phil's mom had said yes. When Clint told Tony, the boy pumped his fist in the air with an excited yes. The small boy then held his arms up to Clint so the archer would pick him up and hug him. Tony buried his tiny face in the archers neck and just inhaled. Clint Barton smelt like citrus spice, napalm and well Clint. Nothing like Howard Stark, who smelt like Italian leather, expensive cigars and fine wine. He didn't smell like Maria Stark either, Maria smelt like baby powder, berries and something Tony could never pin point but he'd always been afraid of it. Clint's scent was comforting and made Tony relax and feel safe.

Clint hiked the boy up on higher on his hip and headed to the sofa so they could cuddle up on the sofa and read more of their book. Clint didn't have a TV, and likely wouldn't until he moved up in rank and would have a bit more expendable income. Tony didn't seem to mind, Clint smiled it'd probably just be another thing the kid would try and take apart, sometimes he didn't always get them back together with all it's parts. So everyday Clint would read some of a chapter book for Tony. They'd recently been working their way through The Long Hare Patrol: A Tale from Redwall by Brian Jacques. The book was young enough to be ok for Tony and had enough depth to hold Clint's interest. They spent a good thirty minutes reading before Tony spoke up.

" Clint can you read some more, when Phil comes over?" Tony turned big pleading eyes on him, so Clint really couldn't say no.  
" How about when Phil comes over we read another story so he can hear all of it and no be lost, hows that sound bud" Tony nodded his head and the soft strands of hair tickled Clint's chin. Clint never knew he could love something so much, but here it was sitting on his lap, huddled in his arms and waiting to hear more of the story. They spent another half hour reading before tidying up the house before Phil got there.

Clint laughed as Tony almost collided with the door as he ran out of the apartment to greet Phil downstairs. Clint pulled out his phone and sent Stella a text. He wanted to touch base with her and make sure she was alright. The one thing the military made sure of was Clint had a great cell phone and a 1st rate plan. Stella said she was alright and watching Grey's Anatomy. He asked who Grey was and if he had anything to do with that book of mommy porn that came in 50 shades. Stella laughed at him, said it was a medical show and told him to have fun with his minions. Clint was happy with their relocation to New York, Tony didn't really make friends to easily but the boy had taken a shinning to this Phil fellah. 

Clint walked over the door to greet Phil's mom as the two boys sped past him with their eyes set on the lego part of the coffee table.  
" Hello Ma'am, thank you for allowing Phil to spend the night with Tony. I know it's not the best neighbourhood," Clint said with total sincerity. Julie Coulson's purse probably cost a month's rent for him. Clint knew his area was considered rough, despite this particular building being full of great folks trying to make it nicer by their children.

" It's not a problem Mr. Barton, I've been made aware by my son that he's in very good hands. He's told me you're a soldier and could beat up anybody." she replied and Clint shyly said he was just a soldier. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before she handed him a gingerbread house kit, as well as a train kit for the boys to build. She also gave him a present for Tony from Phil, which Clint promptly hid in the cupboard above the fridge before Tony could see it. Clint settled the ginger kits on the counter before he was interrupted by Phil hesitantly tugging on his pant leg.

" Mr. Clint, I made you a picture" Clint knew how much encouragement kids needed. So he smiled and made gimme gimme motions with his fingers.

" Thank you Phil, can you tell me all about your picture?"

" Uh Huh, That's you, Thats Tony and Thats Me" 

I turned out Clint was a bird, a really scruffy looking one with a single purple feather on his wing. A hawk according too the six year old boy. Tony was hanging on to one of the birds feet and Clint was hanging onto the other one and they were all flying over the arctic in search for Captain America. Clint chuckled, he'd read his share of Captain America comments on base. 

" This is really good, Phil. I think, I'll put it right here on the fridge next to Tony's macaroni art so I see it when I get my breakfast every morning."  
" Thank You Mr. Clint" the boy said before scampering back to play with Tony.

Tony liked playing with Phil, when you didn't have as many rules as you did at school. They'd played catch with a tiny nerf football and ducked behind the sofa, when Phil threw it over Tony's head and his Clint's butt. Because Clint turned around and said they better run and hide. Clint jumped the back of the sofa and both the boys scattered as the archer chased them. Clint caught Tony hiding under his bed and pulled him out and sat him on the counter which was the brig. He found Phil in the closet and scooped the boy up eliciting a series of giggles as he sat the boy beside Tony, before hauling himself up as well.

" Mommy says I'm not supposed to sit on the counters." Phil said.  
" I'm sure your mommy has nicer counters than these Phil, I don't mind if you sit on my counters because they're a butcher block top so anything that gets messed up or scratched by your pants can be sanded out."  
" Oh, Tony your Clint is the coolest"  
" I know" Tony said no hesitation or reservation and Clint beamed inside.   
They stayed on the counter just talking about stuff. Tiny Phil wasn't what Clint was expecting. Clint was actually expecting a geekier kid, maybe somebody as into science as Tony or somebody who could run his mouth as much as the boy could. Instead Phil was quiet, only really said what needed to be said. He didn't really care to know the science of things, he just liked what science could make. Phil was also one of the most snarky people Clint had ever met. He liked that Phil tempered and levelled Tony out.

He set the boys to work on the ginger bread kits, while he took some time to talk to Stella on his cell phone in the other room. Clint made a point to tell her she was beautiful and he couldn't wait to see her on monday when he picked Tony up from school. He also made a tentative arrangement to go out on a date on tuesday night, because Tony's aunt Tasha was coming over. Stella agreed and he told her to dress warmly, he wasn't the dinner and a movie kind of boy. Stella sounded happy and Clint counted that as a win. Clint went back to the boys and found they'd left the caboose of the Gingerbread train for him to decorate. Which he did between frosting Tony's eyebrows and putting a glob of icing and then a red mint candy on Phil's nose making both of the boys laugh. By the time they were finished the three of them were covered in sprinkles and icing and it was already 8:00 at night.

He told the kids to go an wash up and get ready for bed. Tony whined a bit, but Phil just grabbed him by the shirt and said " Come on Tony" and Tony went along with him. While the boys were washing up and getting ready for bed. Clint washed the icing from his hair in the kitchen and off his face, thankful none of the icing got into his ear or anything. Clint could feel tiny feet pounding up and down his hallway, if he didn't hear things he often felt them. When he came out into the den, Clint what had to be all the bedding and pillows from Tony's room, Phil's pillow and the blankets he brought and what looked suspiciously like the stuff from his bed all on the floor.

" Uh whatcha doing boys'

" Nothing" they both said at the same time, almost a little mischievously.

" Alright then, I'm just going to shower and put on my pyjamas." Clint figured he'd let them have their fun until bed time and then have them put everything back to rights.

Phil and Tony had the bestest idea in the world, Tony's words. Phil told him that Bestest wasn't a word but the other boy just shrugged and said it anyways. So they set up all the blankets and pillows while Clint was in the shower. Tony thought it was going to be awesome.

When Clint came back into the den, towelling his wet hair off, both boys said " Surprise". It wasn't loud enough to spook him but just loud enough to get his attention. Clint noticed the coffee table was pushed into the corner between the sofa end and the wall. The blankets had been arranged so the bedding from Clint's was set so your head was by the front of the sofa and your feet were pointing to the wall. The blankets from Tony's room and the blankets from Phil's were set up so your head was to the side of Clint and your feet were pointing to the side wall.

" What's this guys?"  
" Tony said you never went to any real sleep overs growing up, one's with a girl doesn't count cause they gots kooties but Tony said you hads your kootie shot already." Phil said matter of faculty. Clint was going to point something out, but he was cut off before he could open his mouth.

" No, Mr Clint sleeping barracks or trenches with your soldiers doesn't count as a sleep over" Phil said in a tone that broke no room for argument. Clint thought the kid would end up being some kind of commanding officer in the military or maybe even a black ops handler or something. Clint looked over at his boy Tony, only to discover the boy was leaning casually against the wall with the smuggest look on his face.

" Yeah Clint your having a sleep over with us!" Tony said  
" Well alright then" Clint said before ruffling both boy's hair and settling down on the floor in his assigned area. Clint pulled out the night before christmas off the small shelf of books beside him and read it to the boys, both of which were drowsy after a busy day, playing and creating and jut being boys. As he finished the story he tucked both boys in. He gave Tony as kiss on his fore head and ruffled Phil's hair. Before he settled back into his own blankets and turned over to go to sleep. He opted to keep his hearing aids in tonight, so he'd hear if Phil needed anything during the night. 15 minutes later he heard Phil's hushed voice.

" Tony, you a sleep?"  
" Not anymore Phil, do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"  
" No, I already went."  
" Oh"   
Clint could hear Tony shuffle around to go back to sleep and he smiled when he heard Phil again.  
" Tony?"  
" Yeah"  
" Thanks for inviting me over, I had fun, your my best friend"  
" I had fun to, and your my best friend too"  
Clint smiled before interrupting their fun, and making sure Phil remembered his medication. The boy had a minor iron deficiency, He made a mental note to talk to the boy's mother about it. It could probably be corrected with a diet change over the pills. Clint recalled being Iron deficient through out his childhood until he joined the corps and his diet got changed. At the boys soft yes, Clint told them it really was time to sleep which they both did without a fuss.

Clint smiled to himself. The day had been amazing and he probably had as much fun as the children. He was looking forward to the coming week. With that thought the archer found himself falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading, I wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy----instert your holiday--- Time this season.


	6. Natasha Comes To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, it's been awhile. I've been somewhat busy and suffering some level of writers block, my apologies. This chapter is pretty fluffy. Also I liked the idea of Natasha being a doctor and also Natasha didn't have a horrible childhood. Her's was very wholesome and somehow her and Clint are friends.
> 
> I also love comments, I love reading them they keep me motivated and lets me chatter back to you. Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red set Read

Clint was excited, his best friend Natasha was flying in from Saskatoon. They'd met when Clint was 2 during his deployment to Afghanistan and Natasha was working as a civilian nurse stationed at a joint Canadian/ American military base in Kandahar Province. He'd been injured in a road side attack. Three broken ribs and multiple stab wounds, when he tried to leave sick bay against medical advisement, well Natasha threatened to castrate him and then handcuff him to the bed. Clint was a model patient after that. Clint had spent the morning getting his apartment ready for Natasha and now he was anxiously waiting at LaGuardia. He had allowed Tony to go on a play date at Phil's house after the sleep over since it worked out so well.

By the time Natasha made it out of the gates, Clint had been bouncing on his feet for twenty minutes. One old lady even asked him if he was in need of the toilets. Clint blushed and claimed to being excitable. When the archer caught sight of his best friend he rushed at her before gathering her in his good arm and spinning her around while holding her at his side. All while Natasha smacked his shoulders and complained about being manhandled, all while demanding to be put down. Clint knew she secretly loved it. Clint picked up her suitcase and they left the airport where they hailed a cab.

" Tasha, I missed you. How are you?"  
" Some kid kicked my seat from Saskatoon, her mother was pissed when I told her to knock it off. But I'm good Clint. The hospital should have my dwelling arrange by next weekend. It'll be a nice change of scenery and how's the kid?" Natasha directed at Clint.  
" He's, He's good Tasha. Real good. He had his friend Phil over for a sleep over last night. He's settling into school well. I think being stationed in New York has been good for him, for us." Clint said a smile tugging at his lips.  
" That's great Clint, but what about you?"  
" You know, I think I'm good. My commanding officer isn't a douchetard, the men in my unit find Tony exasperating but they like him all the same. I maybe kinda sorta met somebody and you're babysitting tonight." Clint rushed out the last bit and rubbed the back of his head after the slap he expected from Natasha for not actually asking her too. Though that wouldn't stop her from watching Tony.  
The both relaxed into a comfortable silence on the rest of the way home. Natasha fell asleep half way through it. Clint just pulled her over so her head was resting on his shoulder.

The taxi pulled up to the apartment complex, just as Phil's mother pulled up from the other direction. Phil's mom was driving some luxury sedan that probably cost three years pay and his left testicle. Tony came barrelling out of the car with Phil behind him. As soon as Tony spied Natasha behind him, he side-stepped Clint and jumped into Natasha's waiting arms. 

" What am I? Chopped Liver!" Clint said in exasperation as he looked at Tony…cuddling his Auntie Tasha and rambling on about his day. He looked down at the tug on his jacket.  
" I'll give you a hug Mr. Clint" Phil said arms open. Clint had to smile the kid really was precious. Clint hunkered down on one knee and gave the boy a hug.  
" Tony, say good bye to Phil his mom is ready to leave." Clint said and smiled at the ridiculous handshake the two boys shared. Clint walked Phil back to his mom's car and thanked Julie for having Tony over. He waved by as they pulled away.

Satisfied that he'd covered every detail of his play date with Phil to Auntie Tasha, Tony jumped out of her arms to run and hurled himself onto Clint so he could climb onto his back. Clint winced hard and braced himself to guide Tony back onto the ground before grunting. Tony looked at the his feet, tears welling up in his liquid brown eyes. Tony didn't like that he made his Clint hurt.

" I'm sorry" Tony said hardly above a whisper.  
" Hey, Hey Tones it's ok. It was an accident and those happen sometimes." Clint said while pulling the boy into a one armed hug and standing back up. Natasha was woman enough to carry her own suitcase after all. The three of them made it up to the apartment and Tony went to play with the action figures Phil had given to him. Phil didn't play with them anymore and Tony was prefect happy to play with them now. They were his first hand me downs. Natasha and Clint were in the kitchen talking while making some sandwiches to eat. 

Together the three of them sat at the small kitchen table to eat their sandwiches.  
" Clint why is my sandwich cut in so many squares you could call them croutons?" Tony asked while picking up little bits of sandwich.  
" Because Tasha is a crazy woman who needs to be committed to a padded cell" Clint answered noncommittally and Tony left when the women in question smacked him.  
" Don't listen to him Tony, bird brain doesn't know what he's talking about".   
" Clint had a sleep-over on friday with Miss. Rogers, my new teacher. I like Miss. Rogers. She made us french toast. It was good." Tony rambled until Natasha cupped his ears.  
" You're sleeping with his teacher BARTON, his teacher!" with an are you shitting me look on her strong feminine features.  
" Aunt Natasha, I can still hear you. So covering my ears is stupit and I just said they had a sleep over" Tony said while steeling a bite from Clint's sandwich while he was gaping at Natasha.   
" We just slept" Clint said rolling his eyes, while Tony looked at him like he'd gone stupid.  
" Clint you had a sleep over, so you had to sleep…Duh. Can I be excused?" Tony asked  
" yeah, bud put your plate on the counter. Phil's mom said you two did your homework over there. So go wash-up for bed and then we can play legos or read until I have to go." Clint said while ruffling the boy's hair.  
" Are you going out with Miss. Rogers?" at that Tony made a bee line for his small box of toys and came back with the plastic needle from the doctor's set Natasha got him the sat time she visited.  
" Mr. Barton I need to see your arm" Tony asked all business and Clint had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud.   
" What for Dr. Tony?" Clint said with mock worry in his voice.  
" I need to give you your cootie shot, so you don't catch any. s'ok to be scared, you can Nurse Jarvis will hold your hand." Tony said and placed the tatty teary bear beside Clint on the table where Clint grabbed the bears paw. While Natasha rolled her eyes and looked on fondly. Clint closed his eyes and looked away from his arm in Tony's hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Two seconds later he felt a gentle pressure from the play set needle. Tony wiped away the pretend blood and applied a Captain America band-aid to the wound.  
" You were very brave Mr. Barton" Tony said and presented him with a purple Tootsie pop. Tony had come home with a whole bag of Tootsie Pops from Phil's mom and a two boxed of band-aids one with Captain America and the other with some kind of man in a can called Iron Man, whatever the heck that was. Natasha and Clint continued catching up while Tony went to wash up. They talked about everything and nothing. A lot of people found Natasha to be to dominant, cold, calculating and emotionless, Clint found that they didn't take the time to see Natasha for who she was and who she is. Clint pitied them.

While Tony was still getting ready for bed. Natasha gave Clint the cardigan she'd brought for him. It was a simple and grey with a purple H on it over the heart. Natasha fun it fitting, Clint loved purple and Hawkeye was his radio handle in the military. She then told him to wear it with his black BDU pants and a plain white t-shirt. Thankfully Clint was due to move up in Rank in a month, which came with an extra $250 a month. They'd still be house poor but it'd help with making groceries and if he budgeted right he could get himself a pair of jeans every six months and a pants and shirt for Tony ever three. After Natasha had fussed a bit with his hair and some mousse, Clint and Tony played lego for a couple hours while Natasha read them more of the Redwall book they'd been working on. 

When it came time to leave, Tony snuggled and held on to Clint before telling him to behave and ruffling up the hair Natasha had styled before. Tony received his own tiny barely there smack on the head from Natasha.

" Tones be good for aunt Tasha, Love you" Clint said before putting Tony back down, bidding Natasha a good night and bestowing a kiss on her cheek. Clint walked out of the apartment and dialled Stella's number.

" Hello Clint" her voice flowed through the phone.  
" Hello beautiful, I'll be there in half an hour to pick you up." Clint paused  
" Wait uh whats your coordinates?" Clint said and Stella laughed.  
" I couldn't tell you those, but I could give you my address." Stella said and Clint committed it to memory.  
" See you in half an hour."  
" I'll be waiting" Stella said, looking forward to what the night held. Stella still wasn't sure about the future but she knew the Clint would at least keep her secret and maybe even safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for Reading, I look forward to reading your comments and checking out some of your work as well.


	7. Central Pak and Alien Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter. They are much appreciated.

Clint got off at the subway stop nearest Stella's apartment, he shrugged his military issued pea coat a little tighter and fished the mittens out of his pockets. On nights like this, he was thankful the military had a winter coat that could be worn with one's dress blues. He set a brisk pace to the address Stella had given him, to passersby it appeared as though he was really hauling ass, Clint thought he was walking quite leisurely. He spun a corner and walked into the lobby and buzz'd her number. He smiled when he got a pleasant " Come On Up" followed by the door opening. Clint appreciated that Stella remembered that the intercom kind of hurt his ears.

Clint bounced on his heels while he rode the Elevator to the 45th floor, when the elevator dinged and opened he made his way down the hall to Apartment 56B and knocked on the door. When Stella opened the door, Clint couldn't help it, He just smiled and enveloped her in his best one armed hug. 

" Well Hello to you to Clint" Stella said amusement colouring her voice.   
" Hi gorgeous, you almost ready?" Clint's voice was muffled by the shoulder and neck he'd practically buried his face in. Stella chuckled as the air from Clint's breathing tickled her neck.   
" Just let me grab a pair of socks, and I'll be ready." At this Clint pulled back to stare at her feel, laughing as she wiggled her toes all while blushing. Clint thought she was adorable.  
" Alrighty".

While Stella went off in search of her socks. Clint let his eyes travel around the apartment. It was like the Ritz compared to his pad. Stella's apartment. The living room which he could see was painted in a soft grey, almost blue. There was a modest 32' flat screen tv mounted to the wall worked into a simple white Besta entertainment unit from Ikea. He recognized the Besta unit from his few visits to the furniture store with Natasha. Stella had put vinyl wood flooring onto the doors of the entertainment unit. Clint thought it was very modern vintage it really suited her. There was a simple black leather love seat and this awesome lounge chair that folded out into a bet. Clint loved the blue rug and the coffee table that sat on it. Stella had a little office nook set where a closet once was. There was a cork board full of pictures from her students and the week's lesson plan sprawled all over the desk. There was also a shelf with plenty of books. Clint also really loved the painting of the New York skyline hanging on the wall. Clint definitely thought Stella had some style going on. He was so enthralled in the sights his wandering eyes were taking in, he didn't notice Stella's return. He damn near squeaked when she tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. He may, or may not have pouted after.

" Alright Sunshine, Ready to go?" Clint said and offered his arm, while she took with a smile. He waited as she locked up and they walked down the hall together making small talk. They walked to the subway stop and hoped on the subway. Clint stood up and hung onto to the overhead pole while Stella took the seat in front of him.

" Where are we going?" Stella questioned.  
" It's a secret and I'm not gonna tell" Clint said while pulling up his legs so he could hang on the bar.  
" You're are such a five year old Clint Barton" Clint just stuck his tongue out and smiled when Stella laughed.

They took a few more connecting subways before Clint usher them top side and they crossed the street into Central Park. Clint walked them into an open patch of field between some trees. Stella looked around, clearly confused, it certainly wasn't picnic weather. Clint could tell she was confused and briefly worried his lip thinking this might of been a bad idea, but he soldiered on anyways.

" I thought we could build a snowman, A big one" Clint said while looking just a tad bit shy and probably worried, and Stella heart warmed up a bit more.  
" Alright, You can make the bottom and I'll make his tummy" Stella said as she started to roll her section. Clint smiled and started on his. When they finished their balls, Together they lifted the one Stella had made onto Clint's. They both took time to smooth the balls out.  
" Hey lets give him two heads?" Clint asked and Stella chuckled.  
" It'll be an Alien Snowman, Ok" Together they both rolled two small/medium balls for the heads. Clint held them up while Stella got more snow to snow them in place. Once they were set, they walked around to find the perfect arms. The snowman ended up with six of them. With the arms in place Clint handed Stella a small can of purple spray paint from his BDU cargo pocket, while he had a green one. 

" For his faces"  
" Oh this is so cool" Stella said and started into on a silly smiling face, while Clint made his look angry. 

Clint was bent over bit to see the button on his cargo pocket so he could store the spray paint when he felt the snowball hit him on the back. He gave his best it's on grin before running toward her. Stella threw a few snowballs before running in the other direction. Clint thought she was quite fast for such a tiny slip of a women. After awhile he finally caught her around the waist and gently wrested her to the ground where he flopped back on the snow with her still straddling his hips. He thrust them up a bit to buck her off, before he made a snow angel. Stella decided to make her own.

" It's been a long time since I've made a snow angel, not since I was a sad little boy in the bronx. I thought if I couldn't be a pretty girl, even though I knew I was one. I could at least make something pretty" Stella said as she stared up at the moon and stars. Clint knew who and what she was and for some reason, she felt safe around him.  
" I'm sure you were an adorable child, with nice blonde locks and big blue eyes." Clint said  
" I had a bowl cut, it was horrible. I looked like a little penis running around."  
" I had the dirtiest mullet when I was a kid."  
" Yeah that's worse" Stella said. 

Clint got up and offered Stella a hand. Together they made the journey back to Stella Apartment. Clint walked her up to her apartment and excepted her invite in for some tea. 

" Here Clint let me throw your clothes into the dryer, they're wet and I don't want you catching a cold." Stella said.  
" Sure" He said as he shucked his pants, jacket and cardigan before handing them to Stella. He was left standing in his white t-shirt and olive green boxer-briefs.   
" Make yourself comfortable, while I put these in the dryer and change into something more comfortable"   
Clint sat on the sofa, he was a bit cold so he helped himself to the red fleece blanket on the back of sofa. He heard Stella come back into the living room and turning for the kitchen to make the tea.  
" How do you like it?" She posed to the man, who really made himself at home on her sofa.   
" May I please just have a cup of warm milk?" Clint asked shooting her puppy eyes over the back of the sofa.  
" Of course honey" finished with the tea she walked over to the sofa and deposited the drinks on the table. She didn't hesitate when Clint opened the cover invite. They snuggled up and talked about nothing, while they drank their tea, while sneaking in some slow affectionate kisses. It was comfortable, it was lazy and it was perfect. Stella was starting to doze off on his shoulder and Clint thought they should call it a night.

" Stella, I should really get going, Tony usually doesn't do to well on nights that I'm gone. My friend Natasha is there and that isn't so bad. but still" Clint said as he started getting up.   
" No problem tell Tony good night for me, you should bring Tony and your friend around for dinner this week. I'd love to meet her." Stella said and Clint's heart just bursted with affection. He loved that she wanted to meet Natasha and include her.  
" Sound great, Thank you for the milk and drying my clothes." Stella couldn't resist, she squeezed Clint's left ass cheek while he was pulling his BDUs back on and they both chuckled before they walked to the door. Stella did his top bottom on his jacket, told him what a wonderful time she had before wishing him a good night.

Stella had a great time and she fell into bed feeling happy, while Clint was taking the subway back to his apartment.

It was nearing midnight as Clint shuffled through his apartment door. He checked in on Natasha who was sleeping in Tony's room. Then he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his own bed. Where the small warm lump under the blankets instantly snuggled up to him and Clint smiled and cuddled Tony back.

" You're home, I missed you" The little voice mumbled into his chest. Clint ruffled his hair.   
" I missed you to little bud, Miss Rogers said sweet dreams"   
" I like her, she's not scary. She's like Auntie TashTash but different." Tony said matter of faculty voice thick with sleep.  
" Yeah, she's something alright. Were's Jarvis?" Clint asked taking in the bears absence. Jarvis always slept with Tony and followed him everywhere a night.  
" He's sleeping with Auntie Tasha tonight. So she's not lonely. It's ok I got you." Tony said and Clint squeezed him a little tighter.   
" I'm sure she feels very safe with Jarvis, You're a great kid Tony. Love you" Clint said and he could feel Tony smile against his chest.   
" Love you Clint."   
" Alright buddy it's time to go back to sleep." At that Tony rolled over on to his side while using Clint's arm as a pillow and within seconds he was sound a sleep. Clint chuckled jealous of how kids could just fall back asleep. Clint smiled at the ceiling he had an amazing day and night. Soon enough the only thing that could be heard in the room was snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you all rock


	8. Guess who's coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Natasha and Clint all ever Dinner at Stella's. There is some fluff, there is some angst and perhaps a bit of hanky panky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Stella's stuffed Dinosaur  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTZApvSj6S15hsvq2fLfSqz-OMhljMDciI-PFo0XWF6eyDN272Q

It was a Thursday night and Clint was in his room getting ready for dinner. He'd just pulled on a pair of black slim fit jeans, another gift from Natasha. Clint was calling it a gift. Natasha said it was a requirement, that a man could not live in BDUs alone. He found them snug, but Natasha had informed him they were fine. He'd take her word on that. Clint paired it with a simple black t-shirt from his black BDU uniform and his grey cardigan, before running some hair gel through his hair and calling it a night. Clint was thankful to finally be able to take his sling off.

Clint ambled into Tony's room and chuckled at the site of Tony's legs sticking out from under the bed. Clint walked over and poked his head under the bed, he made a mental note to have Tony do some tidying. Clint would swear up and down he just saw a hobbit run into his hobbit home under there.

" Whatcha looking for?"  
" My other sock" Tony said waiving the red and gold stripped side he already had in his hand.  
" Put on another pair and I'll help you find that other side when we get back" Clint said, and Tony pouted at him.  
" But, But Clint these are my lucky socks"  
" Well I guess if there your lucky socks. We'll have to find that sock now"  
They ended up finding the stray side of sock under Tony's pillow. Tony had no idea how his sock ended up there. But that was a story for another day.

Clint took out Tony's khaki cargo pants. Clint had got them at Walmart for $11.00 on sale when Tony had first wound up in his life and had nothing more with him than the Iron Man pyjamas on his back and his blanket stuffed into a backpack. Tony picked out his black t-shirt with the purple t-rex on it. Tony called the T-rex Clint because he was purple and Clint loved purple. He grabbed his grey hood so he could match Clint. With Tony ready they met Natasha at the door so they could head out to Stella's for dinner. Natasha was wearing a simple pair of black jeans that fit well and the red sweater Clint had got her for Christmas one year.

The subway wasn't too crowded and the journey to Stella's had been surprisingly pleasant as far as subways went. Once they were top side, Tony and Clint threw a few snowballs at each other, Natasha glared daggers at them when they turned around to throw a set at her, they dropped the balls immediately. Natasha chuckled, at least the two boys had a sense of self preservation. When they got too the apartment complex, Clint lifted Tony up so he could buzz Stella's number.

" Hello" Stella's voice chirped over the intercom.  
" Lucy I'm Home" Tony parroted in his best Ricky Ricardo impression.  
" Come on up Ricky the door's open" Stella said causing Tony to erupt into a fit of giggles.  
Clint had no idea what they were on about, nor did he know who the hell Ricky was but at Tony's fit of giggles. Clint found himself falling in love just a bit more with Stella Rogers.

They took the elevator up to Stella's floor and walked right into her apartment. Clint could see Stella at the kitchen counter just putting the finishing touches on what appeared to be Garlic Bread.

" Have a seat I'll be there in a second" Stella said and the other followed her directions. Clint took his spot on the love seat while Natasha sat on the lounger futon. Tony made himself comfortable on the floor where he could fiddle with a balance bird toy Stella had on her coffee table. When Stella came over she was wearing a pair of skinny khaki coloured jeans and this cute blue plaid shirt. Clint thought she made farmer look sexy. He tapped the seat cushion beside him, Stella kissed him on the crown of his head on the way down to settle beside him, when she was comfortable she felt Clint drop his head on her shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

" Stella this is Natasha my bestest friend, Tasha thats Stella " Clint said while waving his arm in a vague direction of the two. Natasha just rolled her eyes.  
" You've got the elegance of kumquat Barton, it's very nice to meet you Stella" Natasha thought she seemed nice, probably a little too wholesome for Clint but she'd be nice and get to know her for Clint's sake.  
" BITE ME" Clint said  
" Clinton" Stella said before giving his arm a good punch, making Tony laugh. Natasha changed her mind. She liked Stella already.  
" It's lovely to meet you, Clint's told me so much about you."  
" Good things I'd hope"  
" If I told you, I'd have to kill you" Stella said in her best imitation of a cold war spy from an old movie.

Tony was busy spinning the bird on it's balance pyramid until it flew off and almost hit Stella in the face. But Clint caught it, before chastising Tony and telling him to be careful.

" Sorry Miss. Rogers" Tony said with his bottom lip stuck out in a full pout. He was really having fun with the balance bird.  
" It's ok sweetie, accidents happen. Would you like to colour or draw while dinner finishes in the oven?"  
" Can I colour?" Stella got up and ruffled Tony's hair. A few minutes later she came back with an Iron Man colouring book and a box of crayons.  
" Thank you Miss. Rogers." Tony said turning around to start colouring in a picture of Iron Man flying in the stars. Tony decided one day he was going to make repulser technology real.  
Tony happily coloured while the adults made more small talk. Stella and Natasha discovered they had a few things in common. Clint openly groaned when he found out Stella loved the hunger games series. He whacked Tony upside the head for good measure when the boy pipped in that Stella should call him Katniss.

When the oven dinged they all headed for the table, Stella had the forethought to put a telephone book on the chair for Tony. Tony wanted to know why she owned a phone book, since you could find numbers faster on the computer. Stella chuckled and said " I'm an old fashioned girl". Together Clint and Stella brought the covered dishes of food over to the table. When the food was uncovered, Tony was ready to lick his 6 year old chops. Tony loved the food Clint cooked, but Tony really loved proper Italian food. He hadn't had real Italian food in forever. Clint made spaghetti but it wasn't authentic it was American and Clintized but Tony thought it was still good.

With the food set out and everyone eating, or in Tony's case practically inhaling.  
" Stella is this the best uh tortelini and Salad I've ever had!" Clint proclaimed around a mouthful of food, briefly forgetting the good table manners his mama never taught him.  
" The veggie thing is Panzanella and that's not tortelini Daddy it's Pansotti Alla Genovese it's really big ravioli " Tony said absently while trying to spear an uncooperative cucumber. Tony looked up at the sound of a fork clattering on the table and he froze. He wanted to run and hide but his body wouldn't let him. Tony's father never let him call him Daddy. The last time Tony did his father broke his arm and spanked him so bad he had big red welts on his bum that left bruises for a week. Tony didn't mean to call Clint Daddy it just slipped out. Tony felt like he could't breath.

Clint was stunned when he heard Tony call him Daddy, totally stunned. He dropped his fork right on the table, with his mouth gaping open like a dead fish. When Tony started hyperventilating in the chair it was like being doused in ice water. Clint was out of the chair in seconds and gathering Tony up in his arms. Clint started to walk around with Tony clinging to him, tiny face buried in the crook of his neck after the boy started to sob. 

" Hey baby, shhh champ it's ok. breath with me Tony"  
" That's it honey, I've got you and I won't ever let anybody hurt you babe not even me"  
Clint had settled on the lounger so Tony was laying on his chest by the time the boy finally started calming down.  
" If you want to, it's ok to call me Daddy Tony" Clint said while dropping a kiss on the boy's forehead.  
" Really?"  
" Yeah, I, I Like it. Didn't think I'd ever be anyone's Daddy. Especially not a great kid like you Tones." Clint offered.  
" Love you Daddy" Tony said and if that didn't warm Clint's insides to goo nothing would.  
" Love you to son, You still hungry?" Clint asked Tony and Tony shook his head. Clint was still hungry but he'd be done with dinner if Tony needed him to be. So he settled further into the lounger and rearranged Tony into a more comfortable position.

While Clint was calming Tony down, Stella and Natasha had packed the left overs into seven Tupperware dishes with Clint's name on it.  
" So he'll have lunch on base this week. He can freeze the them to keep them fresh and they'll thaw until lunch and he can warm them up then." Stella said. Natasha smiled a genuine smile at the women beside her. Natasha respected her for not making a huge deal out of the scene with Tony, perhaps she would be able to handle Clint's bouts of PTSD and flashbacks.

When they finished, Stella grabbed the plate with the rest of Clint's raviolis and his fork and then sat beside Clint and Tony on the lounger before spearing a piece of pasta and holding it up for Clint. She knew the man was still going to be hungry. Stella figured Clint had a habit of skipping meals on base. 

" Do I need to make choo choo noises for you Clint?" Stella asked with a sparkle in her eyes.  
" I'm not two" Clint said even though he opened his mouth. After awhile Clint just opened his mouth expecting the next ravioli once he got over the fact he was being fed his dinner. When the plate was finished Stella got up and gave Tony's hair a kiss and received a sleepy smile from the boy.

Stella and Natasha took the love seat and they all settled in to watch a few episodes of I Love Lucy on DVD. After Clint asked who Lucy and Ricky were. Tony perked up at that around 9:20 Tony started flagging.

" Clint Natasha can have the guest room, you and Tony can take my room and I'll sleep out here on the futon tonight" Stella said. She didn't fancy sending Clint home with a half asleep Tony on the subway when she had the room to keep them for the night. She looked at Tony when the boy tugged on her sleeve.  
" You and Clint can have a sleepover again. I can bunk with Auntie Tasha. She has to finish telling about the moose in Canada that wouldn't leave her alone." Stella looked at Clint and when he nodded she plucked a stuffed triceratops from the shelf.  
" Since you don't have Jarvis how would you like to cuddle with Erwin tonight" Stella asked and smiled when Tony nodded and grabbed the stuffed Dino and made Clint kiss him goodnight.  
" Clint" Natasha held out her hand expectantly and Clint took off his Black t-shirt she'd just camp out in his t-shirt and her boy cut panties. Tony shucked his cargo pants and hoodie leaving him in his white boxer briefs and Dinosaur t-shirt before handing them to Clint to fold and stack on the sofa. Clint shucked his own pants and folded them with his cardigan and stacked them beside Tony's. 

" What?" both Tony and Clint said at the same time.  
" I do have a bathroom darlings" Stella said in exasperation  
" I'll take you up on that offer, Don't mind them…they were born in a barn somewhere" Natasha said causing Stella to snort.

They all bid each other a goodnight. Stella and Clint walked in the opposite direction toward Stella's room. Clint liked it. It was a blue and white stripped room with some weathered nightstands and a queen bed. Clint flopped face first on to the bed and Stella laughed and slapped his ass on her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out in a pinky pie t-shirt and pair of panties with purple hippos.

" I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas…" Clint started to sing and Stella thumped him on the head with a pillow. When she sat on the bed Clint pulled her on top of him and planted a firm kiss on her lips which depended. They kissed for a while before settling down. Clint did not want their first time to be in Stella's apartment with his kid and best friend down the hall. Clint spooned in behind Stella and wormed his leg between hers. Clint thought he could get used to this.

"G'night Babe" Clint said  
" Good night Clint, sweet dreams" Stella said.

Stella could feel Clint's breaths even out as his drifted further into sleep. Stella interlaced their fingers and kissed his hand. She could feel Clint's cock against her ass when she shifted his hips to get more comfortable. She thought he felt on that side of big and for a moment she wondered. She calmed her thoughts down before following the archer into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading. I hope you leave a few comments so I know what kinds of things you'd like to see happen and develop.


	9. Breakfast At Stella's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little breakfast Chapter...if it's short is it a Chaplet?

The sun was pouring in through the window and shinning into Stella's face waking her up. She could the warmth of decidedly unClint body beside her, rolling over she smiled at the precious boy snuggled into the blankets and pillows beside her. She could smell bacon frying in the kitchen so she got up and chuckled when Tony snuffed and sprawled all over the bed. He took up a surprising amount of bed space for such a tiny boy. Stella rearranged the covers, untangling arms and legs and tucking the boy in once more before heading into the kitchen.

Clint was in at the stove frying bacon with his right hand and scrambling eggs with his left. He'd managed to find her silly pink chef's hat and it was happily atop his head on a jaunty angle. Clint was barefoot, shirtless and only sporting his jeans from the other day. Stella found him to be more delicious looking than the breakfast he was preparing. 

" Talented" Stella said as she climbed onto a bar stool and Clint leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.  
" Nope, just mixed up archer boy, who can shoot with both hands" Clint said, swiftly transferring the eggs into a serving tray.  
" You're going to have explain these Robin Hood tendencies of yours" Stella said with a smile on her face.  
" I've seen too many good men die by the bullet, and arrow just seems humane somehow. It's also a little more friendly if you're engaged in hand to hand." Clint said in somebody tone, that picked up toward the end. Stella came around the counter and hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, before stepping over to the toaster to make some toast.

It wasn't to long before Tony came ambling into the kitchen, shirt backward, holding Erwin the dinosaur by his leg and knuckle rubbing his left eye.  
" Would you like some chocolate milk sweetie?" Stella asked.  
" yh pleahl" Tony garbled out, before nodding his head yes at Stella's confused look. He continued toward the table pulling himself on to the table where he was sitting last night. Tony put Erwin on the table and used him as a pillow.  
" Not a morning person?"  
" Not at all Stella, he's starts perking up when you start putting food into him." Clint said transferring the bacon onto another serving tray. He set some aside on a plate, wrapping it in foil and putting it in Stella's fridge.   
" It's for Tasha, she's still three hours behind. Probably won't be up for a while yet."  
" She's moving here from what was it, Saskatoon?, Sounds lovely"  
" Try cold enough to piss an icicle darling" Clint said no sign of humour in his voice.  
" I'll take your word for it" Stella said on her way to deposit Tony's chocolate milk beside him and true to Clint's word the boy started perking up. Even giving Stella a toothy milk moustached grin. Clint brought breakfast over along with a glass of cold milk for himself and some kind of candy cane tea for Stella. Clint didn't drink coffee or tea for that matter, never really acquired a taste for it.

Even though he'd cooked breakfast and Stella said she'd tend to the dishes, Clint insisted on doing them. He claimed it a by-product of spending so much of his list in the military. While Clint was washing the frying pan he'd used earlier he smiled whenever he'd peak over to futon lounger in the living room. Stella was holding a copy of James and The Giant Peach and reading it to Tony. Tony was snuggled against her side and she had the boy's undivided attention. Clint loved how good Stella was with Tony. 

The few times Clint had started relationships with women, Tony would ended up hiding in a closet or curled up into a corner trying to make himself invisible. If anyone of them tried to pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair, Tony would scream and be kicked right into a flashback. It wasn't so bad in public but at home it was. Clint figured Tony reacted far more harshly at home, because that is where the abuse from his mother took place. Tony didn't have much of a problem with Tasha, but Clint thinks that has more to do with Tasha treating Tony more like a tiny adult.

Finished with the dishes, well the entire kitchen really, Clint always felt weird just doing the dishes. He walked over to the lounger plucked Tony up, Plunked himself down in the boy's spot. Clint was lounging on his back with his head resting on Stella's story while Tony was laying on his chest much the way he had last night. For the first time, Clint felt as though his family were complete.


	10. The morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small bit of a chapter about the morning after, this is pure and total fluff with maybe a hint of angst that isn't angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for hanging with this fic. I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been spending a lot of time dabbly in my Finding Family Universe.

Stella found herself absently running her fingers through Clint's hair, while she continued to read the storybook to Tony. She found herself, feeling content in away she'd never been before. She could get used to this, to them. But she wasn't exactly holding out hope. On some level, she knew she and Clint would always be friends, but being a couple she still wasn't believing in that for the long haul. Stella hid a smile behind her book, when Clint grunted as Tony's wayward knee found his balls.

Natasha roused up, She was still adjusting to the time difference. She pulled on her pants and still kept on Clint's shirt and padded down the hall. She could hear voices from the living room and smiled. Stella pointed toward the microwave and Natasha nuked her breakfast. Natasha pulled a chair up to the dinning room table to get a start on some of the paperwork required for her new job, while listening to the story as well. She was certain Stella thought she and Clint were giant children by now.

Story done, Clint poked Tony in the ribs and snorted when the boy giggles and nearly jumped out of his own skin.  
" Go and put your pants on you little goon" Clint said and the boy complied with minimal fuss beyond pointing at being ousted from his rather comfy spot.

" Whats on the menu for today Boss?" Clint said with making eye contact with Stella. He smiled internally when she tried to shield her red tinged cheeks with her book.  
" Well I do have a few passes to the Museum of Natural History that if you'd all like to come?" Stella said. Natasha declined, she really didn't care for museums and she had an office at work to unpack, but Clint was totally game. 

Tony was practically vibrating with excitement when he found out they'd be going to the museum. He'd been to galas at the Museum before with his birth parents, it was never fun. He had to wear a stuffy uncomfortable suit, he had to be seen, not heard and he didn't even get to look at anything. Not the old inventions, not even the dinosaurs bones. But Tony knew with Clint it'd be different and Stella would probably lots about old stuff.

Clint saw Natasha off to the subway stop, he left Tony and Stella to finish getting ready, Stella snorted at him when he was ready in 2.5 minutes and then said we'll be longer. Natasha had plans to stay at a friend's house for the night a Darcy or something like that. Clint walked back to Stella's apartment. He found he really enjoyed last night and this morning. It was simple, comfortable and easy. Now he just needed to convince blondie he was in, for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading, I love hearing from you so please....leave a comment. Much Love  
> Hawkeye!


	11. A Day at The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something, Cute. An almost family date with Clint, Stella and Tony along. The museum just seemed, perfect. I also wanted a Quiet moment between Stella and Tony.
> 
> There is quite a bit of Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through out the Series. The next chapter is going to involve a bit of a jump in time. That'll explain itself. I'm working to bring this story to a closing point.

Clint, Tony and Stella where happily strolling through the Museum. Tony was on a mission to find Octavius the tiny soldier in the Hall of Miniatures. The tiny Roman happened to be the lad's favourite character. Truth be told, this was Clint's first museum trip and he was probably most excited about Dinosaurs. Stella had been to many museums being a teacher, however she found this trip to be particularly enjoyable. She wasn't in charge of a plethora of young children.

They were looking at a fossil of a big dinosaur. Tony was perched on Clint's knee, while Clint rested his foot on the guard rail so the boy could see over it. 

" What's your favourite Dino Daddy?" Tony asked, eyes like saucers marvelling at the giant fossil.   
Clint thought about it for a while.   
" Probably one that wouldn't try to eat me!"   
" DADDY!" Clint couldn't get enough of Tony calling him Daddy, He loved it.  
" What about you Stella?" Clint asked, while two pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly.  
"A Saurolophus"  
" A what?" Tony asked.  
" Ducky, from the Land Before Time" Stella said in clarification.  
" Yup, Yup, Yup I get it now" Tony said and Stella chuckled. Clint still looked lost and utterly adorable so Stella kissed him on the cheek and said they'll have to come over and watch the movies sometime.

They'd been walking around and further exploring the museum. Tony really liked that Clint let him wander around and really look at things. Clint even hoisted him onto his shoulders so Tony could look at the giant wooly mammoth tusks. Right now, Tony was sitting on the bench with Miss. Stella, Clint had to use the bathroom and told him not to leave her side. She was teaching him how to play cats cradle. He didn't know why it was cats cradle because they didn't have a cat nor cradle, but he was having fun.

" What's your favourite Colour Miss. Stella?" Tony asked in that inquiring way children do.  
" Blue and Tan, What about you Tony?"  
" Dark Red and Gold, When I'm big. Like Daddy big. I'm gonna have a Red and Gold Audi R8, probably an e-tron" Tony rambled. Stella didn't quite have the foggiest clue what boy was talking about beyond an Audi car.  
" Sounds lovely dear" Stella chuckled as Tony's tiny hands where tangled up in the string from their game of cat's cradle.  
" Miss. Stella?"  
" Yes Tony?"  
" Daddy says you're pretty, like a shinny new penny, or was it a fire truck, could a been a recurved bow…but he said you're pretty" Stella blushed and ruffled Tony's hair.  
" Did he now?"  
" Uh huh, he told another soldier. I heard him, but I was s'posed to be doing my homework, but I didn't wanna so I played spy. Don't tell him though" Tony said equal parts smug and pleading. The boy really was to much.  
" Alright"

Clint came out of the restroom, and smiled. He absolutely loved that Tony was so comfortable with Stella. Clint walked over to the bench scooping Tony up and making hungry monster noises and pretending to gobble up his boy. Other patrons were looking, but Clint didn't get a damn. They all headed to the food court, The tickets had come with Lunch vouchers. Clint ordered a turkey burger, while Stella got some kinda flat bread panini thing with way to many green veggies for Clint's carnivorous ass and Tony got grilled cheese. Stella ordered a tea, while Tony and Clint each had a carton of milk.

Together they explored more exhibits, They could tell Tony was starting to get tired. He was knuckling his eyes, fighting yawns before he held his arms up expectantly at Clint. While Tony dozed off with his head on Clint's shoulder. Clint and Stella exited the museum, where Stella hailed a cab. Settled in the cab, Tony more or less flopped over onto Stella shoulder and continued on sleeping.

" He likes you, ya know? He's, well he has trouble with women" Clint said not really sure how to word what he was saying. Without sharing all of the young boy's demons.  
" He's a delightful boy Clint, he really is." Stella smiled.

They made more small talk before the cab pulled up, outside Clint's apartment complex. Clint dropped a quick chaste kiss on Stella's cheek and was rewarded with a smile and kiss on his forehead.

" We had a great time, thanks Stella. Thanks for everything" Clint said, he knew Stella would understand what it was and take it for what it was for. Clint really couldn't afford to take Tony to museums or out to movies. He'd been pocketing any spare money he could to cover Christmas this year, before pocketing more spare money for Tony's next birthday.

" It was my pleasure darling" Stella said, as Clint scooped Tony up and the boy instantly snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Clint made the trek up to his apartment, he stripped a barely awake Tony from his sneakers, coat and hat before tucking him into his bed for a nice nap. Clint went into the kitchen and wrangled enough stuff to make a light super for later tonight. He decided to catch up on his own book and took a seat on the couch to read. Clint shared a quiet smile with himself. It was a official, he loved Stella Rogers. There was no denying, it wasn't the kind of love born from friendship much like the love he had for Natasha. This, This was different. He wasn't sure he'd ever really been in love before, at least not until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys, so please leave a comment. I tend to reply to everything.  
> I hope you're all well.  
> -H


	12. The heck is a Skype?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint discovers Skype, Tony can't find his underwear and Stella might die of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all so much for continuging to foolow this story. Thank you for the comments and encouragement. It all means so much.

Clint was clicking away at his laptop, provided by the military. He was behind on paper work, requisition forms and other menial junk for his unit. Tony had been down for about an hour. After the busy day they had, he expected his son would sleep for about another hour and a half. 

He'd just finished putting in a requisition for a new clever to get his fletching sorted for a new quiver of arrows, when his computer made a weird ping. Clint damn near toppled off the kitchen counter he'd been sitting on. He really wasn't in the mood to sort out the issue with the tech department on base. He looked at his screen and something called Skype popped up with a message, saying Stella would like to chat and an image of paint brushes. He clicked yes.

Stella smiled at Clint, when his face came into the picture. His hair was sticking up at jaunty angles as though he'd been racking his fingers through his hair. One cheek was red, she could tell he'd been resting it on his hand.

" Hello handsome" she said, taking delight in the blush creeping across Clint's face.  
" Hello yourself." Clint said rolling over to lay across the butcher block counter.  
" Tony gave me your Skype, I hope you don't mind" Stella said, a shy smile spreading across her face.  
" Well at least he gave it to somebody, I'm not entirely to sure what a Skype actually is" 

When Stella realized Tony, had likely installed Skype and gave Clint an account, Stella clasped her mouth.

" Oh My" she got out, gallantly trying to fight off her chuckles, Clint just rolled his eyes. Exasperation written all over his face.  
" To smart for her own good, last week he hacked the base commanders email. Then sent a video of dancing hippos to every single joint chief of staff."  
" He's a talented boy" Was all Stella could say.  
" And pretty dang lucky the base commander loves him."

They continued to chat, commiserating over paperwork and papers to grade. Clint face palmed and thunked his head against the counter, when Tony came in stark arse naked, hollering " I can't find my Iron Man" underwear at the top of his lungs. Stella on the other side of camera was both shielding her eyes and clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles.

" Hey Stella, I'm going to have to let you go. Before the entire apartment block is aware of Tony's UnderRoos crises."

" Goodnight sweetheart, Tell your little nudist goodnight for me" Stella said laughter tinting her voice.

Shutting down her computer, Stella finished her dinner. Took a shower, changed into her favourite nightie and took her pills. She crawled into bed and curled around her pillow and snuggled under the covers. The sheets still held the spicy scent of Clint's deodorant body spray and Stella smiled. She'd had a great day and for the first time in a long time. She felt Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter. Feel free to leave a comment.


	13. In Walked Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, I decided to add a new element to this story, Bucky! Not just in passing like the first chapter. But I've opted to actually use him.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of interlude, within the story itself. We get to see work Clint. USMC battle hard Clint. There is also some Fluff. Because apparently I love fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So much for reading. Prepare for BUcky.

Clint would be on base for the next two days, he both loved and hated it. He loved the extra challenge, and the extra pay. He hated being away from Tony and a missed date night with Stella. Natasha and Stella were getting along swimmingly, if Clint said so. They were both watching Tony at Stella's place and had even set out to have girls night once his little monster was in bed.

Clint was sitting in the small little bolt hole they called his office, it came with his recent promotion. He had his feet on the desk, browsing over the required paperwork for a soldier transferring into his unit. A former U.S army ranger. The guy was coming out of Arizona and wanted into the USMC corps. Clint had seen floppers before, so that didn't really bother him. However the guy was running late.

There was a thunk on the door, Clint hollered to come in. He was frankly comfy and didn't feel much like moving. The door opened revealing soldier around 5'9. He was pretty built but not quite Clint built. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes a nice brown. He was pretty good looking. Clint was secure in his heterosexuality. He could admit when a guy was good looking, it did nothing for him though.

" Your late"  
" Got lost sir, won't happen again"   
" Good, at ease" 

When the soldier eased, Clint repositioned his feet on his desk. He had time in grade, time in rank and he earned the right to put his feet on the desk, thank you very much.

Clint continued to peruse his file, seeing if the man would fidget, he didn't. Clint wasn't going to count the time he twitched enough to kill a fly. The annoying pest, had been taunting Clint through most of the day. Clint could of killed it with his bow…but get him to wield a newspaper and swat it, well Clint was screwed.

"So Barnes, settled in on base yet?"  
" No sir, straight out of priority military shipping. My kit is out in the hall under the outcrop of cabinetry."  
" Have you been assigned base quarters?"  
" No, I'm looking to arrange housing off base if possible Sir, the whole former Army thing won't sit to well with the men yet."  
" Fair enough, stow your kit in barracks room 2320B with the rest of the unit. There is an apartment for rent in my apartment complex. Given your salary and lack of dependant you should be fine. I can make a request with that landlord tonight, should be interest."  
" That sounds fine sir, I don't much like house hunting"  
" Understood, get squared away in your rack. You'll have your base access cards tomorrow. 23 mile run, zero dark thirty. Sleep now or reap the consequences. Dismissed!"  
" Yes Sir" 

Barnes turned heel, closed the door and went on to presumably square away his rack, stow his kit and find some sleep. Clint stretched out his shoulders, before signing off on the new guy's paper work. Clint was just a little diabolical and was looking forward to breaking James Buchanan Barnes' spirit and building him again, the Marine way. Clint threw his file into his desk drawer and pulled out his cell.

Stella and Natasha were sitting on the sofa, Natasha's toes spread out in holders, waiting to dry. They'd painted each other's nails and Tony's. Tony had demanded red and gold fingers nails. Then he ran his mouth a mile a minute about maybe next time they could paint Phil's nails red, white and blue. Tony was sound asleep in the fort, he'd made out of the dinning table, a sheet, a pillows and his blanket. He had Jarvis and Stella's Dinosaur to keep him company. Stella had checked on him 15 minutes ago. He was sprawled on his back, thin arms at jaunty angles and Clint' s t-shirt falling of his shoulder.

They were in the middle of You've Got Mail, when Stella's landline chirped to life. Stella fumbled around blindly on the table until she found the phone and picked it up. 

" Hello" she said, mostly paying attention to the movie.   
" Howdy, Stella am I interrupting?"  
" Well you've got mail is on, so maybe"  
" Oh what's that" Clint said  
" Baby we're going to have to have a nice long movie date, full of cuddles and chick flicks."  
" Sounds good, the cuddling sounds a lot better than girlie movies though"  
" How was Tony?"  
" He was an angel. He made a fort to sleep in out of the dinning table. He's got your t-shirt on and he's all over just being adorable." Clint let out a sigh at that.  
" We also painted his nails red and gold."  
" Ha, cool. Maybe later you can paint my toes purple and black"   
" Yes, lets do it"   
" You and Tasha enjoying yourselves?"  
" YES, We are birdbrain" Natasha said loud enough to be heard.  
" Shut it Love." Clint sassed her back as Stella chuckled.  
" I've got to turn in for the night, you and Stella have fun. Telly Tony Baloney good morning for me."  
" I will, Good night Baby"  
" Night."  
Clint hung up the phone a smile on his face. Stella was the first person to ever really call him baby. He kinda liked it. Clint squared away his office and headed for the barracks. Throwing a stress ball at Barnes' head without even looking.  
" Bottom Bunk" Clint said, all in the process of stripping off his clothes and throwing them in the hamper. They'd be laundered by the base staff. 

Clint made his way to the communal shower, took a 2 minute shower. Pulled on a green t-shirt, Green boxer-briefs and his BDU pant. Clint exited the shower room. Entered the barrack, noted that Barnes had vacated his bunk and made himself comfortable on the bottom. The men were asleep. Clink flicked the lights off and jumped up onto his bunk for the night. 

Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You. Feel free to comment.


	14. Tony's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, lets Stella in on his secret. This chapter is both angsty and fluffy. A sweet moment between Stella and Tony, before things start shaking up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for comments and feed back. I love you all, Stay beautiful.

Stella and Natasha had just finished having a morning coffee before Natasha left for work. Stella really did enjoy the other women's company. She didn't have to much in the way of girl friends. The though of Natasha's reaction when she found out about her, was always at the back of her mind. Clint had reassured her Natasha would be fine. Probably call her a jerk for not telling her first. Stella decided she'd sit down with Natasha and Clint and together they'd tell her about, her situation. 

It was still early in the morning not even six in the morning, when Tony came ambling out of his sleeping fort. His hair was a mess sticking up and he was still swimming in Clint's t-shirt. She wondered why the boy wore the older man's shirt so often. He clambered onto the couch before depositing himself in her lap, curling sideways into her body and resting his head on her shoulder. Something warmed inside Stella's heart.

" It's still early honey" She said, carding her fingers through the small child's hair.  
" I..I couldn't finish sleeping, I'm sorry" Tony hiccuped on the verge of tears.   
" It's ok, why couldn't you finish sleeping?" Stella asked gently, continuing to run her fingers through the boy's hair.  
" I had a scary dream, and then I tried to sleep again and had another"  
" Oh Tony, why didn't you wake me or your Auntie Tasha up?"   
" I was sc-scared of leaving my fort. I came out after the second one cause I heard you."

" OK, how about you go and get your blanket, pillow and Jarvis and try and get a little more sleep on the couch beside me." 

Tony nodded before getting his stuff from his fort and coming back to the sofa. Stella took the pillow and laid it on her lap, while Tony laid his head down and wrapped up in his blanket with Jarvis. Tony twisted around and straightened out the to big t-shirt.

" Tony, don't you have any pyjamas?" Stella inquired, maybe Clint just didn't see pyjamas as a priority for a growing boy. Stella knew Clint hadn't been the most well off financially and even with his very recent promotion he was barley above the poverty line.

" Nope, and I don't want none" Tony vehemently said.  
" Why not? they have lots of fun pyjamas with Iron Man, you love Iron Man." Stella asked mostly out of curiosity. Tony eyed Stella warily, before starting to talk again.

" I like Iron Man undies, not Iron Man Pyjamas. I..I don't like pyjamas. Mother made me wear pyjamas and then make me take them all off and stay stark-arse. When I runned away and Clint found me. " 

"My pyjamas were all torn from thorns and yucky from the mud. He to-took me home, peeled off all my clothes and put me in the shower. Handed me soap and told me to scrub. I did what he told me, cause I was scared and thought maybe he'd hit me like father if I didn't. After I finished soaping he shampooed my hair and used the shower to hose me off and wrapped me in towel and said to wait."

" I got dry , then Clint came in with one of his t-shirts and slipped it on. Daddy's shirt felt soft because he wore it so much. It smelt like him and not like her. I felt, I felt safe. When it's really cold, I wear long undies. Like the one's Clint has but mine are are red or blue."

Stella felt her heart breaking at what Tony was eluding to. Something his young mind, didn't really have words for. She pulled him and cuddled him close. Kissing the crown of his head and telling him he'd always be safe now. Tony simply said.

" I know, Daddy will shoot them with an arrow in the neck."

With that, Stella asked the boy if he wanted to take a picture with her to send to Clint. They took their picture, Stella sent and Tony fell back asleep as she read him Peter Rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love comments and reading your thoughts. Drop them down.


	15. Working the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Works his UNit, HARD. I've borrowed a few characters from other shows for part of his Unit.  
> Steve McGarrett is property of CBS, Evan Lorne belongs to MGM.
> 
> Sorry, I've been working on another story lately. An epic cross over between Hawaii Five-0, The Avengers, CSI:NY and Stargate Atlantis. It's a high school AU, in Chapter 5 I'll be introducing 9th grade Clint Barton. He's the son of Tony and Steve Rogers- Stark. However Tony is a 12th stats teacher, while Steve is a fireman. If anyone is interested that one is called The Days of Danny Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and following this series and your continued support.

Clint, felt his phone vibrate against his hip, being head of the unit had it's privileges. He flipped it open and read the picture message from Stella. Tony was all tired smiles, his cheek smushed up against Stella's the two of them smiling. Jarvis seemed to be photo bombing the picture. It made Clint chuckle. It was as good a time as any to wake up.

The marine slithered of the top bunk, he landed on the floor, he didn't make a sound. Clint had his marching pack ready and waiting in the hall. He pulled on his BDU jacket and cap. He'd slept with his boots on. Clint silently snuck into the shower room, jumped on the half wall and pulled the grate cover for the vent. He crawled his way back to the barracks, finding the two frying pans and megaphone he'd stashed the previous day. He used some duct tape to hold the talk button down, before hammering away on the vents with the two frying pans. He could hear the other marines cussing, and surely getting ready for the day. He popped the vent cover and dropped down to Hernandez's abandoned bunk.

" Yeah, Yeah…I'm a heartless dick, Hurry up, move your asses" Clint announced. Clint moved his for emphasis and received a groan from his XO. Evan Lorne, his second in command, whom he'd been calling hugs and kisses was an interesting man. He was quiet, almost calculating and at times even vivacious. 

"Anything to say, Lorne?" Clint glared, But Evan was seemingly immune to it.  
" Fuck You Sir"  
" Buy me a drink first love" Clint said as he blew kisses back. Clint put up with Evan, simply because he was an open honest man. Said man, also happened to love Tony. Always asking after the boy, and when the younger man had time. He'd draw pictures of robots, cars and Iron Man for Tony to hang in his room.

" Somebody go help Barnes, his sleeve rolls look like two water wings" Everyone in the unit had a bit of a laugh at the new guy's expense. However McGarrett the Navy Seal assigned to his unit, helped out. 

The unit gathered at the edge of the woods. They'd thoroughly stretched, warmed up and checked their kits. 

" Listen Up" Clint said in a no nonsense tone.  
" We'd got a 30 km tour, 15 km to the obstacle fields and 15 km back." There were a few groans and a few resigned sighs.

Clint was marching at the back of the pack, he wasn't the kind of commanding officer who ran ahead. He'd dispatched Lorne to the front of the pack. He currently had Steve McGarrett pacing him. The sailor had been drifting between himself and Lorne. Once they'd made it to the obstacles, Clint called a good time to water and feed his men. Clint noted Barnes non-verbal body language to both McGarrett and Lorne all morning. 

He observed the expression of disgust on the man's face when Lorne had rested his head on McGarrett's lap and the Navy Sailor had simply started running his fingers through Evan's hair and started talking quietly. There was a fraternization rule, but Clint chose to ignore it. Evan and Steve's relationship hadn't effected them in the field, nor was Clint willing to give up their skill set over a stupid work regulation. Clint trotted over to check on his second in command.

" Hey Lorne, you good?"  
" Good enough sir"  
" McGarrett" Clint knew Steve would throw his boyfriend under the bus.  
" He's still coming off the flu sir, but he'll solider it."  
" Good, you'll both go in the middle. In the mean time, Lorne try and sleep it off" Clint said as he tapped the other man's boot with his.

With the obstacles done, Clint turned the marines and his lone sailor around. They'd hit the ten click mark and Lorne was looking a lot worse for wear. Clint sent a text to the base commander, requesting a medical rest block for Lorne. Which was granted in large part due to Lorne always pushing through things and Clint's reputation for not letting whiners have their way.

In the barracks, the men were showering. Again Clint noted Barnes' actions.   
" Lorne, finish your shower and bed down for the night. You're on medical rest effective immediately. Be a good boy and somebody will make airplane noises when you get some soup later".

" I want Choo Choo noises" Lorne said as he towelled off.  
" Get to bed jackass" 

"Barnes my office, NOW" Clint said order very evident. The rest of the unit snapping their heads in Barnes' direction. Clint never made orders with that vehemence or tone. They knew something was up. Clint didn't wait for the other man. Just walked to his office.

Clint, wasn't sure how he was going to deal with Barnes, because switch kick in the teeth wouldn't do. He'd been in his office seven minutes, before Barnes knocked.

" Come In, and shut the door" Clint stood up, expecting his salute.  
" Barnes when I order NOW, it means NOW. Not five minutes later, Not seven or even two."  
" It takes 15 seconds to put on pants, not seven."  
" Sorry S…" Barnes started to say.  
" Shut up, you're not going to talk. You're going to listen." Clint said ice in his eyes, crowding Barnes' space.

" I've noticed you have a problem with my second in command, and my SEAL. Now see James I have a problem with that. I run my unit, by my standards. I don't discriminate against my men, regardless of their race, political views, their sexual orientation. I don't tolerate any kind of discrimination from my men, toward those in this unit or civilians. "

" Now learn this well sunshine, I mean business. As of right now you are on disciplinary action. " Clint said as he hauled out the bathroom cleaning caddy. 

" Tonight you'll clean down every barracks bathroom/ shower room and scour every last pot from dinner in the mess. After each shower room, bathroom or pot you clean, you'l run the 5 mile perimeter of this building. Don't even try to cheat, I've notified Master Sergeant Carter of our little game and he wants to send a few platoon of recruits out to play. They're recon skills need polishing."

" Yes Sir, That All Sir?" Barnes said.

" Did I say I was?"

" No Sir."

" Did I say you could talk?"

" No Sir" Clint wanted to hit something.

" Shut up, for the next nine weekend exercises this year. You will make every last bed. You'll have 7 minutes per-barrack and wouldn't the guys love a few weekends free of bed duty. For the next 3 months, you will scrub and shine every shoe, boot, buckle and embellishment on both Lorne's and McGarrett's uniforms. You will also be expected to attended sensitivity training for the next 5 weekends. Do you understand?"

" Yes Sir"

" Now leave."

Clint let his head thump against the desk. He remembered the picture and made a call.

" Daddy, Daddy" Clint could hear Tony chirping into the phone and smiled.  
" Yeah son?"  
" How was work?"  
" Pain in the butt son, but Lorne threw up that was kind of amusing."  
" Daddy! thats not nice!" Tony said causing Clint to chuckle. The boy loved Evan just as much.  
" Ok, Ok. Are you having fun with Stella?"  
" uh huh, we had turkey breakfast hot dogs for breakfast. She read me Peter Rabbit. Now she's painting something and I get to watch some cartoons. We might go to the library too, I wanna get a book on mechanical engineering."  
" Sounds great bubba. I've got to go play nice with the brass and be mean to some marines for a bit. You be good for Stella. I'll be home tomorrow night."  
" Ok, daddy. Love you." Tony said  
" Love ya to Tony Tot" Clint smiled and waited for Tony to hang up the phone.

Clint gathered his things, and headed out to update the brass on his latest unit developments, hand in some requisition forms. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment.


	16. Just Keep Chugging along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going through the motioins enjoying their day, sort off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It's the school year.

Clint headed down the hall, he was on his way to the higher ups, the top dogs and the brass. Basically the guys on base who could make or break his military career. He wasn't to fond of having to sort this situation regarding barnes out, he'd gotten rather creative with his punishments. Some of which were not protocol, especially the 150,000 word essay he had plans to spring on Barnes, whom he'd started calling cadet douche bag in his head.

Clint pounded on the door, then squared at attention and waited for the door to swing open or his commanding officer to holler. 

" s'open" was barked, loud and sharp. Clint was quite envious of the man's lung capacity.  
" Sir!" Clint barked, tone crisp, salute sharp. He stood at attention until he was addressed.  
" At ease" Clint assumed the ease position looking at a point above his commanding officers shoulder.  
" Permission to speak freely sir!"  
" Permission granted" Clint took on a more relaxed position.  
" Sir, the new guy Barnes. He's been here but a minute and he's already causing friction with the unit. Not the normal former army, in the Marines bullshit."  
" Wouldn't have anything to do with your sailor and your XO would it?" Clint stood there, mouth gaping open. He was somewhat speechless.

" Don't look at me like that boy, I've got eyes. Though in normal circumstances, effective action would be take against both Lorne and McGarret. However, McGarrett is property of the U.S Navy and holds a rank equivalent with Major Lorne. DADT has been repealed. Though, if their involvement ever becomes and issue…?" The Master Gunnery Sergeant left the sentence hanging open.

" He'll be on the first ship to Pearl Harbour Sir."  
" Good, Do as you see fit regarding Barnes, Now hows that troublemaker of yours?" Clint laughed, an honest to goodness laugh. His commanding officers voice was laced with exasperation, his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
" Tony, he's good sir. He's made a good friend named Phil in his class. He's really settling, for the first time the kid is laying down the some roots. He, We like it here sir." Clint said, it was honest and his CO picked up on exactly what was being said. Clint had a history of being transferred about every other year.  
" Jarhead, this is your base. I've no design to have you build up a unit and then toss you. The men, they respect you. This base needs you, for as long as you need it, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

" Sir, Yes Sir" Clint saluted and turned on his heels. He walked to the door then looked back, his focus square on the eyes of his commanding officers. His look conveyed his sincere thanks for what the man had just said.

Clint headed down the hall, swung into the barracks, as per his orders, Lorne was sound asleep. His second in command also had the blanket from Steve's bed as well. Clint made a note to have an extra blanket sent to the barracks tonight. Clint set out on some of the more mundane aspects of being a USMC grunt. He fixed and reorganized his boot locker, then headed for the office for yet more paperwork. He hoped Tony was having a better time than he was.

Tony was laying on his tummy, feet kicking back and forth in the air and he was humming the Star Wars theme song as it played during the Lego Star Wars cartoon the boy had been watching for the last 15 minutes. He had a small plate of carrot sticks, apple sticks, cucumber slices and some sweet pepper slices and gallop of dip. He'd been feeling not dinner hungry, but snack hungry and he'd hesitantly asked her if he could have a snack. She just ruffled his hair and said certainly. They had fun all afternoon, they had taken a walk in the park, built a snow-bot, Stella wasn't to sure how the boy managed to make perfect cubes in the snow. There was painting and colouring, they'd even watched the old Miracle on 34th Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So much for following and continuing to read this series.


	17. A boy and his blanket nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint came home and fell out of the ventwork. Tony builds cozy nests and Stella feels connected to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, sice I've updated this story. Coursework keeps me busy.

It was zero dark thirty when Clint shook his XO's shoulder, he snorted when the man grunted and burrowed further into his pillow.

" Evan Steve fell off his bunk and cracked his head open" Clint had to jump back when the major sprung awake, legs and arms flailing.  
" Clint you asshole!" Evan said when he saw Steve very much in one piece.  
"Sorry it got you up though"  
" Right"

The weekend training exercises were over and the unit was granted two days leave, Evan and Clint were friends beyond their careers and would often switch into using their given names. Clint was squaring away his footlocker and packing up his bow and she sure was a beauty.  
" Hey Evan, think you and Steve wanna come over tomorrow night?"  
" Hell yeah, Tony can show me how to work this stupid smartphone and we'll bring some stuffed pasta shells."  
" I won't say no to food man! Shit, I'm running late and the bus leaves in four minutes" Clint said half running out the door. He made smoochy faces and blew obscene kisses at both Lorne and McGarrett and laughed when Evan flipped him the bird and Steve just laughed at them. They were good people. Clint boarded the bus, leaned his head back and settle in to sleep through the hour and a half long commute.

Stella woke up at 6:00 in the morning. She looked over at the sleeping boy beside her bed and smiled. Tony had taken all the pillows, cushions and blankets he could find and made himself a nest. He did look quite cozy and he'd slept through the whole night. Stella got out of bed, went to the bathroom and took her pills before heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast. She was part way through making breakfast burritos when the grate between the kitchen and family room popped open. She screamed when she heard an object hit the ground and watched in horror as she heard a muffled curse and what sounded like something hitting metal before a body tumbled out of the vent and landing flat on the floor.

It took her a moment to realize who had fell from her ceiling.

" Oh My Clint, what the Hell?"  
" Uh, Surprise" the archer sheepishly said, face lit up like a tomato.  
" What were you in the vents and are you alright?"  
" I've had worse and you building concierge looking so cozy sleeping on his, I didn't want to wake him, I took a short cut"  
" Clint Barton you impossibly worse than my first graders"'  
" You love it"  
Stella sighed in exasperation, before kissing him on the cheek and shooing him away.

Clint wandered into Stella's room and instantly decided he needed to be in Tony's nest. Clint stole some the kid's blanket and let out a content sigh when Tony rolled into him, snuggled further into his side and mumbled home. Clint found himself dozing off and before to long the archer was sound asleep. 

With breakfast finished, Stella went of the direction she had seen Clint go and her whole heart blossomed with warmth and affection when she found both Clint and Tony sound asleep and snuggled in their nest. She pulled her phone from her robe's pocket and snapped a few pictures. She was sure Clint would love them, she made a note to have one printed to put on her cork board. Stella decided the boys' breakfast could always reheat and she pulled the blanket from her bed and draped it over them before she left to work on her grading.

If Stella were honest, it were moments like these that made her truly feel connected to life a reason to stay. Stella loved these moments and she was finding more and more of them with Clint and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I value your feedback, please comment if you can.


	18. Stella's past comes back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a lot of fluff and something about Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read this story, I value all of your comments and always try to reply.

Tony's eyes fluttered open around 8:30, he felt really warm. He noted his Daddy was still sleeping and he wiggled out from the arm thrown haphazardly over him. Tony wiggled Jarvis under Clint's arm and chuckled when his Daddy latched onto the teddy bear and snuggled further into his nest. Tony stopped to take a tinkle on his way out to the kitchen. He really liked Stella's apartment, you could see out the windows and there weren't any super loud neighbours.

"Morning Miss. Stella, whatcha doing?" Tony asked, curiosity evident in his voice.  
" I'm finishing some grading and working on next weeks lesson plan."  
" Oh, sounds will I get in trouble if I say boring?"  
" No sweetie, it can be very boring but it's a small part of a job that I love."  
" Would you like some breakfast?"  
" uh huh" Tony said already trying to climb onto the breakfast bar's stools.  
" Grab the bar and the stool and jump" Clint said as he walked into the room, in his BDU pants and a white t-shirt.  
" Attaboy" Clint said when Tony finally made it up on to the school.  
" Morning beautiful" Clint said as he idly drew on the piece of paper in front of him.  
" Good morning hon, my what a lovely sofa." Stella said as she handed him his breakfast and cut Tony's into more manageable pieces.  
" It's a dog"  
" It's a beautiful dog Clint" Clint snorted, Stella had obviously been spending to much time teaching children.

Stella wrapped her arms around Clint and rested her chin on his head while he ate. She really liked how he smelt at the moment. Clint smelt a bit like citrus and rainstorms and she loved it. They were enjoying the quiet atmosphere that settled around them. It was disrupted when Clint's cellphone rang and he had to get up and take it. Stella could hear Clint yelling from the other room and could feel Tony's minute tremors. Come here Tony, let's go pick up the mail. Together they took the elevator to the ground floor.

" You alright Tony?" Stella asked while they waked to the mailboxes.  
" I..I know he's not mad at me, but it's still a little scary when he turns into Marine clint and not Daddy"  
" It's alright sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you."  
" I know"

They continued to talk, until they heard Clint's footfalls.  
" Sorry" Clint said pulling his hand down his face a sure sign of frustration  
" It's ok Daddy" Tony said arms up waiting to be held.  
" C'mere" Clint said picking the boy up and letting him snuggle into his neck as he pulled Stella against his side.

They made a picture perfect family as they made their way back to the apartment.  
" Hey Tony go play for a bit."  
" Sure"

" Clint whats wrong?" Stella said voice tender as she let the man hug her and burry his face in her chest as he heaved a sigh.  
" It's this new guy who's been assigned to our unit. He's a douche bag beyond whats normally acceptable for joe who transferred into the corps. He's a homophobic asshole and I fucking hate that he's making it hard for two of my men." Clint said voice muffled by Stella's chest.  
" I'm sorry baby, can't you have him switched out?"  
" It's complicated, he's more or less been dumped on us after being discharged by the army. His skill set is too high to burn him as an asset so I automatically have to shape this guy up."

Clint continued to inhale Stella's scent, she smelt like springtime and lavender before he shifted resting his head in her lap as he brought his legs over the end-rests of the sofa. Stella ran her fingers through his hair. Clint seemed so frustrated and stressed.

" What are you going to do?"  
" What pisses me off is I know nothing about this guy, beyond his service record. I can't find anything that would elude to perhaps some kind of traumatic experiences involving a gay guy that set the tone for his homophobia. I have nothing about his childhood to go beyond the fact the guy's name is James Barnes, he's from Brooklyn, went to George Washington Elementary School, his parents were Jakob and Ethel Barnes and he might have had a friend named Steve. That's all I got, and I had to call in favours. I really shouldn't be dumping this on you and I really shouldn't……Stella?"

Clint swivelled around and pulled Stella against him and tucked her head on under his chin.  
" Stella breath…..That's it in….out,….in….out with me, alright thats good."   
" Stella whats wrong, you can talk to me, I won't leave"  
" His best friend was Steve, Steve Rogers. He said I killed his best friend…."  
" Oh, Gosh Stella" Clint said making a keening sound in the back of his throat.  
" You didn't kill anybody, you were always who you are, the world chose to ignore it. If he ever hurt you, I swear I'm going to shoot him!" Clint said with fire in his eyes and compassion in his voice. Stella's heart was warmed by that.  
" He hurt me and it was deep, very deep, but Bucky was once my best friend and he picked up for me when the other kids picked on him. Don't hurt him Clinton, please"  
" Alright, I make no promises because eventually Steve McGarrett will punch his bitch face in. That man can and will only be pushed so far. Trust me, he damn near broke my jaw. That's why I requested the guy, loyal to a fault."  
" That's fair enough."  
" Come over for dinner on Tuesday, you can meet Ev and Steve. You'll like Ev, he's all artsy fartsy and suff."  
" I'd love to" and Stella found she meant it.  
" Hey Tony come on over, We're going to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas" Stella hollered.

With in seconds Tony was clambering over Stella to wiggle his way in the middle. He grabbed each of their hands. Tony felt safe and cozy.  
" Daddy can we keep Stella forever, you guys can have sleepovers all the time too" Tony said all childlike innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU! please feel free to comment.


	19. Rowdy boys make the best company pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Evan meet Stella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feed back, I really appreciate it.

It was tuesday evening, and Clint was at the stove stirring the freshly boiled macaroni into homemade cheese sauce. It was more cost effective to buy whatever noodles were on sale and make macaroni and cheese from scratch. Tony had been good the whole weekend for Stella and Clint knew how much his little boy loved the dish. Evan and Steve were due to arrive in half and hours and Stella would be coming in an hour. He was pretty sure Ev and Steve would never have a problem with Stella being transgendered and he was actually quite excited to finally introduce two of his closest people to Stella. If Clint were honest Stella probably could use some kind of a support system in life.

Clint was so caught up in his cooking, he didn't even notice Evan and Steve slip into his apartment, until he heard Tony running back.  
" Major Evan!" the little boy hollered before throwing himself into the man's arms.  
" Tony Baloney!"   
Clint smiled as Evan walked by with Tony thrown over his shoulder.  
" I think that boy might just be his favourite person" Steve said leaning against the the bar.  
" Sometimes, I'm sure Evan might just be his"   
" Steve stir this for a second. While I put what you guys brought in the oven to keep warm."  
" Yeah, Evan made pasta shells and I made some salad."  
" So Barton, Who is she and whats her name?"  
" What, How?"  
" You're more content, So whats her name?"  
" You'll meet her tonight Steve." Clint said slightly surprised Steve picked up on that. He didn't think he'd been acting to differently.

" Hey ladies!" Evan yelled from the den, Tony trying gallantly to wrestle him to the ground.  
Pretty soon all four boys were in a pile on the floor wrestling around and laughing, until the room as buzzed from the lobby. Tony was currently sitting on Steve's back while Evan had Clint in a choke hold.

" Steve get the door!" Both Clint and Evan said at the same time.  
Steve got up, dumping Tony on the floor to ref, He buzzed their guest in and went down to the lobby to meet her. Steve scanned the lobby out of habit and settled on the petite blonde in the peacoat wearing light blue scarf and a fluffy hat.   
" Hi, you must be Barton's uh lady pal?" Steve asked  
" Well hello, I'm Stella and I'm Barton's lady pal as you've put it" Stella said hand out.  
" Steve, Ev, Clint and Tony are upstairs."

They continued to make small talk on the way up and snorted, Evan had Clint in a solid hold and the man was doing his damnedest to get out of it. He'd even resorted to using a wedgie as leverage and Tony was keeling over with laughter.

" Say uncle" Evan said  
" Never" Clint grunted as he spit on his finger and gave the other man a wet willy, cause him to yelp and break his hold. Clint gained the upper hand and pinned Evan.  
" boys, I think you can call it a tie"  
" Oh hi Stella, these two ugly faces are Evan and Steve." Clint said as he pointed to Steve and than to Evan who was righting his clothing.  
" Stella they fight dirty and probably cheat, s'why commander Steve and I don't fight with'em." Tony chirped in from his on spot on the sofa.  
" Well boys will be boys Tony, and Clint I brought some barbecue chicken and some butter and herb rice"  
" New best friend, you've been replaced Clint." Evan said glee spelled out on his face.  
" Your love is fickle Evan"  
" I love butter and herb rice, don't judge."

Stella found the way Clint and Evan bickered to be adorable and the fondness on Steve's face spoke volumes.

" So Stella what's your thing, what do you do?" Steve asked having plucked Tony from his spot on the sofa so he could sit down and plunk the boy down on his lap.  
" Well I teach first grade and I also teach art to the 6th graders during the 1st graders P.E class" Stella said  
" I'd tell you what we do, but it's pretty obvious." Steve chimed in.  
" Do you guys use bows as well?" Stella curious about Clint's friends.  
" That is honest more of a weird Clint Barton thing, he's got a hard-on for Robin Hood"  
" What's a hard-on?" Tony asked.  
" Nothing Tony, Steve is just being a butt face." Evan said after smacking Steve upside the head.  
" He was raised by wolves, you're going to have to excuse him." Evan apologized to Stella who just shook her head. She was no prude after all.  
" Daddy when are you gonna read more of the Redwall book?" Tony asked turning big eyes on Clint and Clint knew he was done for.  
" You guys alright with hearing a little Redwall?" Clint asked.  
" Goodie story time!" Steve said and he sounded far to happy at the prospect.  
Evan and Tony grabbed the blankets and pillows from the bedroom and set them up on the floor were they and Steve made themselves cozy while Stella huddled against Clint's side and rested her head on his shoulders. They took turns reading, they'd all get to dinner when they were ready for now they'd take this quiet moment with friends new and old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments coming, I love reading them and getting back to you all.


	20. Rowdy Boys Make The Best Company Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following on the adventure so far. I think I'll probably cap this story off with Christmas Day. I think Stella has evolved beyond just "The Teacher". Should I expand this and make a follow up Story. That focuses more on Stella and Clint's relationship? or make a series?

They'd finished eating an hour or so ago. Tony was tucked in bed, sound asleep, his teddy bear buddy snuggled close. Evan, Steve, Stella and Clint were all sprawled on the ridiculous thing Clint called a sofa. They'd told the other two men. Steve didn't really seem to care and had more of a whatever attitude about it. Evan asked some questions. Obviously the more emotional one of the two. Other than that they seemed fine and Stella felt content.

" So what are you doing for Christmas Stella?" Evan asked  
" She's spending it with us…..Wait uh Stella wanna spend Christmas with us?" Clint added as an after thought and everyone snorted.  
" I'd love to."  
" Good" Clint said snuggling impossibly further into her chest. He was quite cozy.  
" Ev's family has a cabin up north. You guys should come with us. Tony could build some snowmen. It'd be fun." Steve said, he knew Evan would be fun with it. The man still wasn't 100% after his bout with the flu and had fallen asleep draped across Steve's lap with his feet on Stella's.  
" That sound good to you Stel?" Clint asked.  
" Sounds amazing, I could stand to get out of the city"  
" We're in"

They continued drink their tea, cider and warm milk, occasionally chuckling when Evan would twitch or mumble nonsense in his sleep.

" Have any Christmas traditions Stella?"  
" When I was a child, we'd open our stocking on Christmas eve, than have hot chocolate around the fire"  
" Clint's basically ends at watching Die Hard on base. So we'll have work die hard in and give him some new ones. I think Ev was the only one with a traditional normal adult life when it comes to family. He has tons we'll probably do. Some more ridiculous than others."  
" Sounds perfect Steve." and it really did.

" Hey Clint, the hell is going to happen with that Barnes guy, the Army brat."  
" I can't ditch him because his skill set is too valuable. Base commander's orders. However he's going to be getting a hell of a lot of sensitivity training on top of doing any grunt work . Basically if James Buchanan Barnes ……" Clint trailed off when Stella's mug slipped from her hands and shattered on the surface of the table.

Even sprung out of his cozy nest, already on alert.

" Stella what's wrong?" Evan asked, she beat Clint to it.  
" I…I know him" eyes slowly welling with tears. Evan didn't even thing before he pulled her into a hug. Clint giving a sharp nod to proceed. It was moments like these Clint appreciated Evan's skill set. He was a the type of guy that'd have you spilling everything to him. 

" Tell me" he said, keeping his voice calm and neutral, like Stella had the choice.  
" He was my childhood best friend, when I…became me. He…he said I killed his best friend and that he hated me." Evan could hear Clint and Steve's intakes of breath. Both probably contemplating various methods of torture. Evan remained neutral he needed more information. " I haven't seen him since college. " Listen to me pumpkin, you know he was wrong to say that. He's also this side of stupid. He's probably going to regret every bad thing he's ever said about homosexual or transgendered person. Because Clint can be a spectacular bitch when you piss him off. " Stella snorted, Evan was like the most fowl mouthed kindergarten teacher on the planet. " Thanks, just don't hurt him."

" I make no promises" Clint said petulantly like disciplined child.  
" Clinton Francis Barton, two wrongs do not make a right"  
" Yes Ma'am" Clint said properly chastised.  
" Can we keep her?" Evan said  
" Francis?" was all Steve could say.  
" I know and I thought Llewllyn was horrible."  
" Shut up" Clint said kicking Evan in the shin.

Stella decided these men were impossibly more immature than her own students. She hadn't spoken about Bucky or even the incident since the day it happens. She felt a lot better after confessing them to Evan. She wasn't sure why she did it, but Evan seemed to have away of making people just spill their guts in their entirety.

" Evan, We gotta get going. Thanks for having us Clinterbug" Steve said blowing ridiculous kisses at his commanding officer and was awarded with a lego man hitting right between the eyes.  
" It was a pleasure meeting Stella, keep that hellion in line."

Clint and Stella saw them out. It was always quarter to one in the morning.  
" Bed?"  
" I'm bushed" Stella said following Clint to his room. Clint handed her his old sweats from high school JROTC and one of his Marines P.T shirts. Stella returned from the bathroom and then burrowed under the blankets and snuggled up to Clint. It wasn't long until they were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for Reading. I hope you're all having a terrific set of holidays, what ever you choose to celebrate and or do.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. I do love reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, Feel free to leave me some feed back. I have no proof readers/ betas so if there is an error. Tell me and I'll change it.
> 
> Is it weird when a straight bloke writes fanfiction?


End file.
